<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vice by chelseabts95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124884">Vice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseabts95/pseuds/chelseabts95'>chelseabts95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Amnesia, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Accidents, Everyone Needs Therapy, Fast Cars, Guns, Illegal Activities, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Illness, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smoking, The Biggest and Most Absurd Soap Opera I've Ever Written, Unpleasant characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseabts95/pseuds/chelseabts95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he turned eighteen, Seokjin gave up on his useless doctors, moved out of his parents’ house, and steadily began to burn through the contents of his enormous bank accounts. His days on this hell planet were already numbered and Seokjin didn’t plan to waste a single one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~~ Welcome to my soap opera ~~</p><p>Watch video fic here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgiuZaBSNUgtwIy8qmIouuaxORFha2CqZ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There was really only one was to put this. Kim Seokjin was dying. Simple as that, no more no less. Seokjin had always been dying, he knew. Had been dying since the day he was born.</p><p> </p><p>The chronic illness had always been present in him, slowly killing him day by day. Doctors and hospital rooms were a constant fixture in his life since infancy. Experts had told him that he would be lucky to reach his fifteenth birthday, but here he was. A twenty-six-year-old living on borrowed time. Sometimes he wondered where that time was borrowed from.</p><p> </p><p>Since he was stuck at home for the majority of his early and teenage years, Seokjin had gotten very good at using technology. His parents had given him his first laptop when he turned twelve, and soon after his initial, hesitant strokes of the keyboard, he was well on his way to becoming a coding genius.</p><p> </p><p>At the young age of seventeen, he was solely responsible for the security breach in one of South Korea’s largest and most profitable banks, a crime that he could never actually be accused of, both because his code left absolutely no trace of who created it, and because he hadn’t actually stolen any money. He was just bored.</p><p> </p><p>Despite lacking a formal conviction, Seokjin’s formidable reputation began drawing in a large network of online contacts. He regularly took on entertaining and high paying consultant jobs, having plenty of free time since he earned his high school degree two years early. As soon as he turned eighteen, Seokjin gave up on his useless doctors, moved out of his parents’ house, and steadily began to burn through the contents of his enormous bank accounts. His days on this hell planet were already numbered and Seokjin didn’t plan to waste a single one.</p><p> </p><p>Striding purposefully out of his large walk-in closet, Seokjin fastened the clasp of his new silver Rolex around his slim wrist, briefly glancing at the watch’s inscription - <em>‘We have all the time in the world.’</em> -  before going to stand in front of his floor-length mirror.</p><p> </p><p>He was a narrow, thin person. Tall, with a pleasingly sharp jawline and pretty pink lips. There wasn’t much to be done about his rather frail appearance, Seokjin had tried building his body on several occasions but his sickness always leached the strength out of him immediately, so he never gained any actual muscle.</p><p> </p><p>The hacker reached up and adjusted a stray strand of white-blonde hair before buckling his Gucci belt. He was never one to turn down luxury, it’s not like he could take his money with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading out, babe,” Seokjin called, glancing into the game room at his longtime boyfriend, who was currently immersed in the digital mass-murder of an unidentifiable alien species.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Where are you going? It’s like 10 pm,” Taehyung replied distractedly, pausing his video game and spinning his large desk chair around.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin gave his boyfriend a smile of pure fondness. He and Taehyung had met online, naturally, on a gaming forum three years ago, and had moved in together after only six months. Their relationship, wild and passionate at its beginning, had now settled into comfortable domesticity. Nothing brought the hacker more joy than a flash of Taehyung’s straight teeth, the way his hand grazed the small of Seokjin’s back every time he got close…</p><p> </p><p>“I have that weird meeting, remember? The one Jaehwan set up for me, the one he gave me absolutely no information about other than a time and an address,” Seokjin said, leaning wearily against the door frame and resting a hand on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, that’s tonight? I still don’t like this, Jinnie, you could be walking into anything!” Taehyung exclaimed, worry clear in his voice as he abandoned his giant headphones on his desk and pushed himself up.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin watched in mild amusement as his boyfriend quickly crossed the room - baggy sweats slung low on his hips so that the tiniest sliver of flat stomach was visible - and came to stand in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to come with you? You look tired baby; did you take your meds today?” Taehyung asked, snaking his arms around Seokjin’s waist and nuzzling his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin sighed - not in exasperation, but rather in resignation - resting his forehead on one of Taehyung’s broad shoulders before replying, “Jaehwanie said to go alone. And yes, I did take my meds but as you know, they make absolutely <em>no</em> difference.”</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend held him a bit tighter, pressing a soft kiss atop Seokjin’s neatly quaffed hair as he whispered, “I know, baby, I wish they did. Just stay safe, ok? I’ll be awake when you get home so you can tell me all about your meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin smiled weakly, brushing his lips across the top Taehyung’s exposed collar bone, before gently extricating himself from their embrace and nodding. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about a thing, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>They both knew full well that that was a lie. Seokjin could drop dead at any moment, whenever his illness finally got around to killing him, but it was an unspoken rule that neither of them would speak this thought aloud. His body was the real threat, Seokjin knew, not whatever peril he would face at this mysterious meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Phone, keys, wallet?” Taehyung called at Seokjin’s retreating back, and the hacker flashed a thumbs up, grinning and blowing a kiss as over his shoulder as he reached the end of the hallway. “I love you,” Taehyung said, and Seokjin replied, “Love you too, babe. See you later,” as he pulled the front door open, catching a glimpse of his boyfriend’s anxious face before shutting it behind him with a soft <em>click</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He rode the elevator down from their penthouse apartment directly to the private garage under their building, slid into the driver’s seat of his midnight blue LFA, and smoothly peeled out onto the moonlit streets of Seoul.</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>After a short drive, the GPS told Seokjin he had arrived at the location Jaehwan, a fellow hacker and longtime friend, had given him.</p><p> </p><p>He had checked the address out earlier on google maps, and so it was no surprise when he parked in front of a rather bland looking coffee shop. It was closed which made sense, given that it was 10:30 PM on a Wednesday, but he wondered if this was a mistake. If Jaehwan had told him the wrong place, then all prospects of a new job would be in the trash. It wasn’t like Seokjin was the only hacker in town, this client could easily decide he was a flake and look elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin got out of the car and locked it, leaning against the hood and staring at the coffee shop’s darkened windows. The street was relatively empty, only a few people illuminated by streetlights, but Seokjin was too preoccupied to notice much of anything.</p><p> </p><p>The hacker almost never met clients in person but had made an exception this time to get Jaehwan to stop whining. Despite being just under 180 centimeters tall, his soft and delicate appearance combined with his misleadingly youthful face almost always gave strangers the idea that he was easy to take advantage of. But he usually disabused them of this notion the moment he opened his mouth. Also, dressing as if he was dripping in money didn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin was so preoccupied with looking blankly at the glass of the window before him, that he <em>almost</em> didn’t notice the reflection of a sleek black car pulling up behind him and coming to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>He did his best to tamp down his nerves as he slowly turned around, putting a hand on his hip and cocking his head to the side in an attempt to seem arrogant. The driver’s door revealed a short man dressed in a chauffeurs’ uniform, who stepped out, not sparing Seokjin a single glance before opening the back door.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin looked on, unimpressed, as two <em>intimidatingly large</em> men in identical black suits and sunglasses stepped out. “Kim Seokjin,” said the one on the left. It was a statement, not a question.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you see anything through those shades? It’s night time,” Seokjin replied easily, grinning as the man shifted on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with us, sir. Our employer is waiting for you,” the man on the right said sharply, ignoring Seokjin’s quip and holding a hand out to the open back door. Hesitating for barely a moment at the thought of abandoning his very expensive car on a random street in the middle of the night, Seokjin sighed audibly before sauntering up to the two men and making to slide onto the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>He was stopped by a large hand on his upper arm, and Seokjin flicked his eyes in irritation to glare at the man whose glasses he had mocked. “I’ll take your phone, sir. You won’t be needing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin <em>bristled</em>, unhappy with the idea of being without his constant link to the internet. But he could clearly see an outline of a handgun under the man’s shirt. These two were clearly hired muscle, and he was too curious to see what kind of client would send thugs to pick up an unknown hacker in the middle of the night to refuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t break it. The contents of this phone are worth more than both your lives and the lives of your families. I expect it back in one piece,” Seokjin snapped, depositing his phone in the mans outstretched hand before sliding into the car.</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>The ride was dull. Neither man said a word to Seokjin, and the cars windows were so darkly tinted that he couldn’t see the route taken to his unknown destination. But they had just pulled up outside of… <em>somewhere</em>… and Seokjin reached across the man sitting on his left to roll down the window.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to be allowed because the man didn’t stop him, and Seokjin peered out at a high stone wall and then a long gravel drive lined with rose bushes, the unmistakable sound of metal gates clanging shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty flowers,” Seokjin said nonchalantly, rolling the window back up and flashing the man a sarcastic smile as he settled back in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>The car crawled slowly to a stop, and the little chauffeur opened the back door once again as Seokjin followed the thugs out into the fresh night air.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the ride boys. Now, where’s my appointment?” Seokjin said silkily, ignoring their obvious annoyance and starting to walk up the steps of a ridiculously ostentatious mansion.</p><p> </p><p>He fought his instinct to look up at the expansive building, choosing instead to walk right through the open front door like he owned the place. Wealth didn’t intimidate him, and this client should know.</p><p> </p><p>To the hacker’s slight surprise, his two new friends didn’t follow, and he was met instead by a man in a charcoal suit.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing just inside the entry hall and gave Seokjin a rather condescending glance before spinning on his heels and hurrying up a flight of stairs. The man’s obvious grace put Seokjin in mind of a dancer.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Mr. Park. Follow me please, my employer is expecting you,” the man said crisply, not bothering to turn around to see if Seokjin would follow. He hadn’t called the hacker ‘sir’, maybe he didn’t think Seokjin deserved that much respect.</p><p> </p><p>He did follow though, and the dark red carpeting that lined the stairway cushioned Seokjin’s footsteps, so they were nearly inaudible. After a few moments of walking in silence, the man, Mr. Park, stopped in front of a think oak door and knocked once, flashing Seokjin a sly smile as he said, “My employer cannot <em>wait</em> to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>The door was opened from the inside, and Seokjin rolled his shoulders before strolling inside. He caught his breathe and nearly tripped as he laid eyes on one of the waiting men.</p><p> </p><p>Two more of the thugs, they must be body guards, Seokjin supposed now, were standing on the far wall of what appeared to be a private office. The walls were paneled in dark wood and lined with bookshelves, and there was a small sitting area with a black leather couch and mahogany coffee table. On the other side of the room was a large desk in the same mahogany wood, and behind it sat the most handsome man that Seokjin had <em>ever</em> seen.</p><p> </p><p>The hacker’s feet seemed glued to the claret colored carpet as he stared at the stranger. He had raven black hair and broad shoulders, with cheekbones that looked sharp enough to cut glass. He was a big man, Seokjin could tell even when he was seated, his presence fairly screamed <em>strong</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin’s eyes locked on the strangers, his gaze dark and irises like liquid midnight. He unfolded himself like a spider, confirming Seokjin’s assumption about his height. He moved in a way that had Seokjin’s subconscious shouting <em>predator</em>. <em>Danger</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be the infamous Kim Seokjin. I’ve been looking forward to finally meeting you,” the man said, flashing Seokjin a playboy smile. The white of his teeth almost perfectly matched the man’s white button down, and Seokjin suppressed a shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a seat. My name is Jeon Jungkook, but please, just call me Jungkook,” the stranger said, gesturing to an empty chair in front of his desk. “And this is my colleague, Kim Namjoon,” the man, Jungkook, continued, pointing at another man Seokjin hadn’t noticed yet who was already seated.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin managed to unglue his feet from the floor, <em>thank god</em>, and he smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles on the front of his black turtleneck before making his way further into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hired muscle stole my phone, I’d like it back,” Seokjin said, his voice carrying a bravado that sounded almost painfully fake.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Jungkook replied easily, holding his hand out for Seokjin to shake.</p><p> </p><p>The instant their hands met, Seokjin felt like he accidentally touched an exposed wire. The man’s hand was large, almost completely engulfing Seokjin’s own. His grip was firm, but not so firm that it hurt. His skin was incredibly soft, and the heat coming off him felt almost feverish. The contact sent a spark through Seokjin that he shot down to the tips of his toes, but he couldn’t decide if it was good or very, very bad.</p><p> </p><p>The hacker felt extremely off balance. He stared blankly at their clasped hands for a full three seconds before Jungkook released him, and he looked up to see his possible employer flash that playboy smile once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get right down to business,” Jungkook said, resuming his seat, and Seokjin sank rather ungracefully into the waiting chair behind him. He blinked a few times to clear his head before replying, “I need my phone to take notes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to worry, I have my proposal already printed for you,” Jungkook said, sliding a crisp sheet of paper across the desk. Seokjin glanced at it once before he snapped, “I don’t like having a paper trail.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really aren’t what I was expecting,” Jungkook said, not seeming at all put off by Seokjin’s rudeness as he continued, “I thought some antisocial comic nerd in a beanie and dirty sweatpants would walk through my door, not a nouveau riche pretty boy.”</p><p> </p><p>This was familiar territory. Seokjin‘s expression hardened, and he folded his hands primly in his lap before replying sarcastically, “I can go change if it would make you more comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>His comment earned a deep chuckle from the man seated beside him, and Seokjin clearly heard the man mutter “Pretty,” under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he here?” Seokjin asked sharply, never breaking eye contact with Jungkook as he waved his hand vaguely at the man next to him. “Clearly, you’re the one intending to hire me. I don’t like an audience.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he is part of my proposal,” Jungkook replied, leaning back in his chair as he continued, “I need you to retrieve some data for me, and in return, my medical team with help find a cure for your <em>tragic</em> illness. Namjoon is my resident doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how this works. You pay me, up front and in cash, and then I do whatever it is you want me to do and we never see each other again. I don’t need your doctor poking and prodding me,” Seokjin snapped. Almost nobody knew about the hacker’s illness, and if his guard wasn’t up before then it certainly was now.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever I want you to do?” Jungkook asked, his voice dropping an octave and his lips curling into a smirk. The insinuation was clear enough, but the hacker narrowed his eyes and didn’t bother to respond.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook watched him for a few seconds, ignoring Seokjin’s glare, before saying, “Tell me, what’s it like dating the world champion of online poker five years in a row? You don’t seem the type to need a sugar daddy, unless he’s the one who bought you that watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin’s heart stuttered. Taehyung. How did this man know about Taehyung? Nobody knew that they were together, aside from a few of their close friends. He had never made an appearance on Taehyung’s YouTube channel, and Seokjin never talked about him aside from casual mentions of ‘his boyfriend’. Taehyung had in fact bought him this watch, a present for their three-year anniversary, but Seokjin wasn’t about to say so.</p><p> </p><p>“No sugar, just daddy. Tell me the job, in detail, before I walk out. You’re starting to bore me.” Seokjin felt his muscles tense. His attempt to play off the mention of Taehyung as nothing more than an annoyance, rather than the blatant invasion of privacy that it was didn’t seem to have worked.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more seconds of staring, Jungkook sighed. It was a defeated sound, but Seokjin wasn’t fooled. “I need you to work your magic on a server farm just outside of town. There is some data stored there that I would like, and I’d prefer not to go through official channels to get it. You will stay here until the job is complete, and I’d like to keep you on retainer in case I have further need of your skills. Payment will be one million dollars; the help of my medical team is just a bonus.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin laughed. A high, cold laugh of incredulity that caused the doctor at his side to go very still. “Not happening, but thanks for the offer. I’m not a puppy you can have at your beck and call, and I don’t work outside my office,” Seokjin replied, trying to stop himself from laughing any more as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>The hacker barely made it three steps before Jungkook asked softly, “Don’t you know who I am?” Seokjin laughed again, replying evenly, “Not a clue, and I don’t care to.”</p><p> </p><p>He kept his steps even, mentally cursing himself for letting those men make him leave his car and wondering how the hell he was going to get home, when a hand snaked around his middle and pulled him to a stop. The man holding him had moved absolutely soundlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“You have, no doubt, heard of the Jeon family.” Jungkook said from directly behind him. “The most influential family in Seoul. I believe you were the one who brought down our security network a few years back when those Jung thugs robbed me. I don’t really think you’re in any position to refuse.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin was frozen. Totally and completely frozen. This man was the head of the Jeon family?! He had heard about them, everyone had, and he had indeed been the one to break through their security system, but the public believed they were politicians. Only people in more dubious lines of work knew the truth. Seokjin had just been offered a job by the mafia.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t want something to happen to your precious gamer, would you? It would be such a shame. I’m sure all his YouTube fans would be heartbroken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a threat?” Seokjin snapped, spinning in place to glare up at Jungkook. Nothing could happen to Taehyung, his loving and wonderful Taehyung. The hacker wouldn’t allow that.</p><p> </p><p>The man was too close, much too close. Jungkook’s hand had slid around to the hacker’s lower back, fingers splayed wide, and he replied, “Of course it is. Take a day and think over my proposal, I’ll be in touch.”</p><p> </p><p>His smirk was plain, and he lowered his hand before the hacker turned and walked quickly out of the office. Seokjin’s thoughts were racing. Why the fuck did Jaehwan get him a meeting with the head of the mafia?! How did this man know about Taehyung and his own illness?! His panic blurred everything around him as he was escorted back down to the entry hall by the man in the charcoal suit, Mr. Park.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you had a pleasant visit,” the man said, but Seokjin barely heard him as he hurried out the front door. His car was somehow parked in the driveway, and he whirled around to glare at Mr. Park as he hissed, “If your thugs broke my car, I will end you.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get a response, so he unlocked the door and slid into the passenger seat, almost sitting on his phone. Of course, the mafia would have no trouble stealing his car. It was basically their bread and butter!</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin started the engine, and peeled down the gravel drive, exiting the iron gate and speeding off in an unknow direction. He had no clue where he was, but all he knew was that he needed to get away from here as fast as possible. He needed to get home to Taehyung. The hacker was so panicked that he didn’t notice the nondescript black vehicle that pulled away from the curb as slowly followed after him.</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>“That could have gone worse,” Jungkook said, after his office door was shut behind the hacker. It really could have gone a lot worse, the pretty boy’s blood could be decorating his walls.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t seem to want my help, regardless of whether he ends up taking the job or not,” Namjoon replied hesitantly. Jungkook turned to face him, watching his friend’s expression of bewilderment shift to something resembling professional blankness.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll take my offer. And he is getting your help. I don’t care if he wants it or not. I’m not having him die before he finishes what I need him to do,” Jungkook said coolly, walking back around his desk and resuming his seat. They sat for a few moments in silence, until the office door was opened once more and Jimin strolled in, looking very pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Your nerd threatened to end me if we broke his car,” he said with a laugh, coming to sit in the chair Taehyung just vacated. “You must have really shaken him up, the poor boy was trembling.”</p><p> </p><p>The poor boy. The image of Seokjin’s scowl when Jungkook had stopped him from leaving was stuck at the forefront of the mafia boss’s mind. He really was a pretty little thing. Jungkook had noticed the trembling too, of course, but he thought it was due to anger rather than fear.</p><p> </p><p>His hand had fit perfectly around the hacker’s waist, it was no wider than a piece of printer paper. He wondered what Seokjin would look like under him, without any of his label-whore garbage on. He wondered if Seokjin would whimper, what Jungkook’s name would sound like on his rose-colored lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I want him,” he said simply, looking from one of his friends to the other and steepling his fingers under his chin. “And, I will have him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Jin is younger than everyone in this story. For context, he's a year younger than Kookie*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kim Taehyung sat curled on the white leather sofa in his living room, mindlessly flipping through channels on their huge TV. He could have been playing video games, but it was already one in the morning and Seokjin still hadn’t returned from his meeting. Taehyung was worried he wouldn’t hear his boyfriend arrive if he had his headphones on.</p><p> </p><p>The reasoning behind why Seokjin had agreed to meet a stranger in the middle of the night to accept a job that was most likely illegal was unfathomable to Taehyung. Why did Seokjin always insist on doing such rash and risky things?! He didn’t need any more stress in his life! Regardless of how he hated it, though, Taehyung did his best not to start fights over things like this. No matter how much he wanted to just lock his boyfriend in their apartment and force him to rest, it wasn’t Taehyung’s place to question Seokjin’s actions, and he knew that.</p><p> </p><p>“That smug bastard had me followed!” Seokjin’s voice shouted, as the door to their apartment flew open with a <em>crash</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to claw his eyes out with my bare fucking hands next time I see him!” he continued, as he stomped into the living room.  Taehyung had started at the sudden explosion of noise in their previously quiet home. He accidentally dropped the TV remote and the battery compartment popped open, sending the batteries themselves rolling across the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby! Slow down! Who followed you!?” Taehyung exclaimed, coming to his senses and jumping off the couch. His boyfriend was clutching his dark jacket in one hand, the sleeves dragging across the hardwood floor as Seokjin began to pace. He was literally shaking with indignation.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeon Jung fucking kook! My <em>client</em>! He had someone tail me all the way home, as if he didn’t already know where we live!” Seokjin continued to shout. Taehyung stared at his boyfriend in a state of complete incredulity.</p><p> </p><p>“That baby politician who’s always on tv? Why would he want to meet a coder at 10:30 on a Wednesday? Why would he need a coder at all?” he asked, but Seokjin didn’t seem to be listening.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to straight up murder Jaehwan when I get my hands on him! I told him before that I was finished working for crime families after that favor I did for your Min friend! The stupid asshole tried to threaten- “</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Breathe for me baby,” Taehyung cut in, hurrying over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. With their chests flush together, Taehyung could faintly feel Seokjin’s fluttering heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin was shaking so violently that Taehyung was worried he would have a fit. Or pass out. Both options were equally possible with his boyfriend’s current state. “Now, please calmly tell me what you mean by crime family, and someone following you.”</p><p> </p><p>After several shuddering breaths, Seokjin had regained the ability to speak without yelling. “Do you remember a few years ago, my darling and wonderful Taehyung, when you offered a free favor from me as a bet during one of your poker games?” he asked, his voice almost a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung felt his boyfriends’ eyes staring daggers through the side of his head as he looked away. “Yes, and I have apologized profusely for-“ he began to reply, but Seokjin cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“And do you remember how you, the world fucking poker champion, drank yourself senseless and proceeded to lose to your friend Min Yoongi?” Taehyung nodded, still avoiding his boyfriend’s glare. He decided just to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn’t accidentally get himself in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“And, how he used my favor, not as a sexual favor like I had hoped because the man is a <em>stunner</em>,” Taehyung finally turned back to give Seokjin an exasperated look, but Seokjin wasn’t fazed as he continued, “And instead, he had me hack into the security system of the Han families mansion so he and his buddies could break in and steal a bunch of shit without getting caught? I told you that was going to come back and bite me in the ass one day, and that day appears to have come.”</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of silence later, Seokjin explained, “The Han family runs like the mafia here in Seoul, as well as Busan and Daegu. They own basically everything and everyone. Why your friend thought robbing them was a good idea is lost on me, but the head bitch in charge is the client I met with tonight. He somehow knows that I’m sick, and he knows I’m the one who helped Yoongi. When I turned down his proposal, he threatened to hurt you. He gave me a day to reconsider and had one of his lackies follow me home.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung felt like he had turned into a statue. His arms were still securely wrapped around Seokjin, and he didn’t think he could have let his boyfriend go if he wanted too. “So… so you’re saying that this- this crime boss that I and everyone else on the planet thinks is just an overachieving kid-politician, he- he found you out and is now trying to hire you?” Taehyung clarified, measuring each word.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin nodded slowly, all of his anger from moments ago had distilled into pure fear. “I have to accept. I managed a dramatic storm out tonight and he let me go. Otherwise he would have just kept me there. I’m going to try and negotiate, but ultimately I have no choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Without any warning, Seokjin cupped Taehyung’s cheeks in both hands and pressed their lips together. The gentle kiss pulled Taehyung out of his shock, his arms tightened around Seokjin’s waist without any conscious effort on his part.</p><p> </p><p>This was the exact kind of thing that Taehyung always worried about. That Seokjin would get himself stuck in a dangerous situation with no way to get out. He knew asking his boyfriend to refuse this client wouldn’t work, it had never worked in the past, but he decided to try anyway. “Baby, please just say no. You don’t have to let this crazy guy bully you into-”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say no! He knows who you are! He knows threatening my life wouldn’t work since I’m sick, so he’s going to go after you instead! I won’t make you a target because I’m too scared to do a job!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just run then. We’re both loaded, what’s the point of having money if we can’t use it to stay safe?! Let’s just pack up and go. Tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an internet celebrity, Tae, we can’t just hide! You’ll be recognized! And I already told you, they’re everywhere! If we run, I have absolutely no doubt that Jeon Jungkook will hunt me down and kill me on principle.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can go abroad, to London or Paris, somewhere he won’t be able to find- “</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’m not spending the rest of my life in hiding. And I won’t put you through that.”</p><p> </p><p><em>The rest of his short life</em> is what Seokjin wanted to say, Taehyung knew. He felt a crack form through the center of his heart, splitting it in two. Seokjin was his everything, his entire world. The thought of what he would do when Seokjin was gone always left him breathless with panic.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin was kissing him fervently once more, their mouths hot against each other. A sudden rush of furious longing ran through Taehyung’s body like a wave, but he was so distraught. The idea of losing Seokjin. His Seokjin. His one and only, remarkable Seokjin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so- so scared, Tae. It’s too much and there’s <em>nothing</em> I can do,” Seokjin whimpered, the words stabbing straight into Taehyung’s broken heart. He felt Seokjin go limp in his arms. He had used all of his energy being angry, and now it felt like Seokjin had nothing left. Not even to stand on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung held him up, carrying his weight for him. Supporting him physically to try and make up for the times he couldn’t help. He walked slowly backward and collapsed onto the couch, pulling Seokjin down with him and holding him on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was turning into something deeper. Seokjin’s lips felt almost frantic, his hand coming up to curl loosely in Taehyung’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Help me, Tae. Fuck me until I forget,” Seokjin said pleadingly, and Taehyung couldn’t refuse. He had loved Seokjin too deeply and for too long to even contemplate saying no. He would give Seokjin the moon if he asked for it.</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung nuzzled one of Seokjin’s hands and closed his eyes, kissing his palm. He brushed his lips lightly across the pads of each of his fingertips, committing their texture to memory. He never knew if this time would be their last time. He savored it.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin shifted, swaying unsteadily as he did so, trying his best to stand up unaided so he could shimmy out of his black jeans. The buckle of his belt hit the wood floor with a <em>clatter</em>, and Taehyung held tight to his hands as he kicked his pants weakly to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, why aren’t you wearing underwear?” Taehyung groaned, helping Seokjin settle back down so one leg was braced on either side of him, straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>“It makes me feel confident,” Seokjin whispered, the beginnings of a smile curving at the corners of his mouth. Taehyung moaned softly under his breath, feeling Seokjin’s hand slip under the waistband of his sweatpants and slowly start to pump his already half-hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips connected in a kiss that verged on filthy. Open mouthed. Taehyung cupped his boyfriend’s ass with both hands, marveling, as he always did, at the softness of Seokjin’s skin. He squeezed gently, a quiet whine escaping Seokjin’s lips as he moved his hand faster.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin slid his free hand under Taehyung’s shirt, running the tips of his fingers across the firm muscles of his stomach, up over his broad chest, before breaking their kiss and yanking the shirt off over Taehyung’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you want, baby,” Taehyung hissed out between his shallow breaths. He was fully hard now, and his mind was going black with need.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin slumped against him a little, resting his chin on Taehyung’s shoulder as he continued his methodical strokes. “Hard. Make me lose my mind,” Seokjin replied softly, mouthing the side of his boyfriend’s neck and sucking gently on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung growled quietly, putting a hand on the underside of each of Seokjin’s thighs as he hoisted him up. Seokjin’s long legs wrapped around his waist, his tongue running over Taehyung’s collarbone as he was carried down the hall to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Taehyung dropped his boyfriend rather unceremoniously on their bed. He groped around the nightstand drawer for a moment before finally finding the bottle of lube. He slicked up three of his fingers, Seokjin watching with hungry eyes for a few seconds before making to pull off his oversized white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it on, it’s cute,” Taehyung purred, crawling onto the bed and placing a firm hand on Seokjin’s hip, pinning him to the mattress before sliding one finger into Seokjin’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin whimpered, knotting his hands in his own blonde locks as Taehyung began to thrust his finger in and out, building a rhythm. Stretching him open.</p><p> </p><p>The first finger was shortly joined by a second, then a third, until Seokjin was a sweaty, wriggling mess. His lips red and swollen from biting them, his cheeks flushed. Taehyung nuzzled the underside of Seokjin’s jaw, sucking and nipping at his sensitive spot just below his ear, leaving dark red hickeys in his wake.</p><p> </p><p>“Please- <em>please</em>, Tae, I need you,” Seokjin whined, using his last bit of energy to try and rock himself further onto his boyfriends’ fingers, but Taehyung held him still.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung slowly, gently, pulled his fingers out. He hastily rolled Seokjin onto his stomach, nudged his legs further apart, and pushed himself in as deeply as he could. Seokjin yelped, fisting the fabric of their blue bedspread and pressing his cheek against it. Taehyung waited as patiently as he could, sliding his hands under Seokjin’s shirt to hold his tiny waist in place, giving Seokjin time to adjust until he heard a murmured, “Move.”</p><p> </p><p>Not wasting another precious second, Taehyung pulled back almost all the way and then snapped his hips forward, earning a gasp followed by a high-pitched moan. Seokjin was always so responsive to him, Taehyung drank in his boyfriends’ sweet cries as he began to thrust in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>This is what heaven feels like’</em>, Seokjin thought vaguely, as his already dizzy mind was clouded with sheer ecstasy. He licked his lips, basking in the mixture of pleasure and pain as Taehyung fucked into him, fast and hard. Just like he asked.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of Seokjin’s warmth around Taehyung pushed thoughts of anything else right to the back of his mind. His boyfriend was so incredibly tight. After a few minutes of bliss, Taehyung sat up on his knees, pulling Seokjin up and cradling him against his chest. He wrapped an arm around Seokjin’s middle and rested the other on his hip, tracing Seokjin’s v-line with one finger and listening to his sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin’s shirt was hiked up under his arms. Taehyung’s hot breath on the nape of his neck, the feeling of his mouth sucking roughly on his skin just over the edge of his turtleneck. The sharp <em>snap</em> of Taehyung’s hips as he thrust. All of it suddenly became too much.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin came untouched, brokenly sobbing something that sounded like <em>oh Tae fuck- fuck yes fuck! </em>His vision blurred, cock so hard it almost hurt, a splatter of white dirtying his stomach and the bottom of his shirt. Watching Seokjin fall apart sent Taehyung over the edge. He came deep inside Seokjin, panting heavily as he rode out the heady rush of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung pulled out gently, oh so <em>gently</em>, catching Seokjin as he slumped forwards, to stop him falling flat on his face before lowering him slowly down to the mattress. Taehyung slid off the bed and stumbled into their bathroom, wetting a towel with warm water before returning to Seokjin and cleaning him up. He pulled off Seokjin’s now filthy shirt and tossed it in the general direction of their laundry hamper as he collapsed on his back next to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I could never leave you, Tae, what would I do without that dick,” Seokjin muttered, chuckling weakly and rolling onto his side to drape and arm over Taehyung’s bare chest. The latter glanced over in surprise, asking softly, “Were you planning on leaving me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em>leaving</em> you, leaving. But when I take the job I have to stay at that crazy mansion until it’s over,” Seokjin replied in a whisper. His eyelids fluttered, blissed out and on the edge of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung’s heart stopped beating for what felt like a full minute. How had he missed that extremely important detail in Seokjin’s explanation?! This couldn’t be happening, Seokjin could die at pretty much any second. What if something happened while he was working and Taehyung wasn’t there?! He would never forgive himself. Ever.</p><p> </p><p>After a seemingly infinite stretch of silence, Seokjin mumbled, “Don’t worry, Tae. They have a doctor.” And with that, Seokjin fell deeply asleep.</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jesus fucking Christ, Tae, it’s like… three in the morning!  What the hell to you want?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I need help,”</em> Taehyung replied quietly. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, his phone pressed close to his mouth so he could whisper without waking Seokjin.</p><p> </p><p><em>“What’s wrong? Are you ok? Is </em>Seokjin <em>hurt?”</em> Yoongi asked, his normally soft voice a bit gravely from sleep.</p><p> </p><p><em>“We are both fine, for right now. I need you to tell me everything you know about Jeon Jungkook,”</em> Taehyung replied, bracing himself for questions or protests, but none came. Yoongi sighed thoughtfully before he spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He’s the boss of the local Mafia. Surprisingly young for someone with a job of such importance, I think he’s around two years younger than you. He took command after his uncle died in fluke training accident, which is a load of bullshit in my opinion. He’s a devious little shit. I’ve only met him face to face once, a few years ago, but he’s a tall guy, even taller than he looks on TV.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He likes to play at politics as a hobby, but I’ve heard that he’s a violent and manipulative asshole behind closed doors. Why are you asking about him?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung’s already racing heart fluttered anxiously. <em>“Because, he offered </em>Seokjin <em>a job and my idiot of a boyfriend is going to take it. He’s so scared, Yoongi!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Taehyung<em>, you need to convince him to change his mind. Nothing good will come from this, no matter how much money Jungkook’s offering him.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I tried, but he wouldn’t listen to me. I need to ask you for a favor.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was making coffee. It was only 7 AM, but he had barely slept a wink. Too restless. Too many thoughts swirling around his head.</p><p> </p><p>He had finally given up the attempt ten minutes ago, smoothly freeing himself from the naked tangle of limbs that was Seokjin and leaving him in bed, snuffling and murmuring something about dragons with his eyes still tightly shut.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung hadn’t bothered putting a shirt on and was stumbling around the kitchen in a pair of old basketball shorts. Seokjin always jacked he heater up since he got cold so easily, and this morning was no different. The penthouse was sweltering.</p><p> </p><p>The quiet <em>click</em> of the front door lock turning snapped Taehyung out of his sleep deprived stupor instantly. Nobody had a key to their place, not even his or Seokjin’s parents! Was someone breaking in?!</p><p> </p><p>“Right this way, sir,” Taehyung heard the familiar voice of the building’s manager say from the hall. He was a nosy man, always turning up in unexpected places and butting in where he didn’t belong. Taehyung didn’t care for him.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a fucking model unit, you can’t just come in and give someone a tour of our- “ Taehyung said angrily as he stomped out of the kitchen. When he reached the entry hall, he stopped dead, choking on the rest of his complaint.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi was right, Jeon Jungkook was much taller than he looked on TV. He was standing just over the threshold in a navy-blue suit, his hand resting on the elbow of a sun-kissed man in green, as if Jungkook was guiding him. Taehyung could see two other guys in the hall, probably body guards, but all of his attention was on Jeon Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out, your trespassing,” Taehyung snarled, trying his best to sound menacing despite his rising anxiety levels.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook laughed. Actually, it was more of a chuckle, but the sound set Taehyung’s teeth on edge. Of course, this guy wouldn’t care about trespassing! He was the head of the fucking mafia!</p><p> </p><p>“I actually own this building, so think of this as an inspection. You must be the gamer,” Jungkook replied easily, holding his hand out for Taehyung to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Jeon Jungkook, and this is my associate, Park Jimin.” Taehyung didn’t move. He didn’t want to lay a finger on this criminal.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” Taehyung asked, crossing his arms and suddenly realizing how he must look. No shirt, his hair knotted up in a half-bun. Hickey’s across his neck and chest. Especially unimpressive when compared to the ostentatiously dressed man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No particular reason, I just wanted to check up on my future investment. You know, make sure he didn’t decide to die before he could do his job,” Jungkook replied absently. He craned his neck, peering over Taehyung’s shoulder as he asked, “Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward. The image of Seokjin, naked under the covers, his long legs sprawled out and hugging a pillow, swam to the forefront of Taehyung’s mind. This man would not see Seokjin like that. It was only for Taehyung.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s out, you just missed him,” Taehyung lied, but Jungkook chuckled again. “I know he’s here. If he had left, my men would have seen him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook released the other man’s arm, making to walk further into the penthouse, but Taehyung jumped in front of him, blocking his way.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, the two bodyguards grabbed Taehyung, shoving him against the wall and stopping him from trying to kick Jungkook. That probably wasn’t the smartest decision, given who Jungkook was, but Taehyung was past the point of caring.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin, please keep an eye on this one while I go speak to my investment,” Jungkook said smoothly, ignoring Taehyung’s curses as he walked down the hall towards the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook was having a very entertaining morning so far. The gamers shouted protests were just a buzz in Jungkook’s ears as he stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. Every other door he passed was ajar but this one, and he inhaled and then exhaled before cracking it open.</p><p> </p><p>“Tae? What’s all that noise?” a sleepy voice asked. Jungkook could just see the top of a blonde head poking out from under a heap of blankets. He stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him, not taking his eyes off Seokjin as he replied, “Not your Tae.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin sat bolt upright, the comforter sliding down to pool in his lap. His bare torso was exposed, hair sticking up every which way, the morning light spilling through the windows making his pale skin glimmer. He would be a vision of perfection if he didn’t look so terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“What are- how did you get in here?! The security,” Seokjin babbled, pulling the blanket back up and holding it against his chest. Jungkook smiled, taking another step forward, and he watched Seokjin scrabble backwards, so his back was pressed against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“I told your gamer boy already, I own this building. I can come and go as I please,” Jungkook replied. He kept moving forwards until he reached the foot of Seokjin’s bed, watching the hacker tremble. Jungkook could still hear Taehyung swearing furiously, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wished that Jimin would punch the gamer in the throat to get him to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook shrugged his suit-jacket off, laying it on the side of the bed before kneeling on the mattress, crawling slowly towards Seokjin until his hands were braced on either side of the hackers’ slim frame.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how is my investment feeling this morning?” Jungkook asked. His face was only a few inches from Seokjin’s now, he could feel the heat from Seokjin’s shallow breath against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You- you said I had time,” Seokjin panted, ignoring Jungkook’s question as his eyes darted all around the room. Jungkook chuckled softly, and he couldn’t tell if Seokjin’s shaking was from panic or a shiver like he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“I gave you time. You still have until midnight, but I told you I would be in touch,” Jungkook replied, tilting his head down to nuzzle Seokjin’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin whimpered softly, tugging the blanket further up his chest. The sound was like music to Jungkook ears. He leaned down a little more and pressed his lips against one of the several red marks dusting the hackers’ neck, sucking gently on the tender spot.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook felt Seokjin’s sharp intake of breath, before the hacker whined quietly and slumped forwards, his head resting on Jungkook’s shoulder and clearly unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook sighed. He really hoped Seokjin had just fainted, not died.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Seokjin woke slowly, basking in the comforting and familiar warmth of his bed. He was lying cradled in Taehyung’s arms, his eyes still shut as he sighed contentedly. A cool cloth was dabbing at his forehead, and he weakly swatted it away before rolling in place and smiling, wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>The stiff cotton of Taehyung’s shirt rubbed against his cheek, and he nibbled playfully on a small button he felt brush his lips. He vaguely wondered why Taehyung was wearing a button down, maybe he had an appointment this morning that Seokjin had forgotten about.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted me to take my shirt off you could have just asked,” a voice said from above him. The voice was warm, almost a tenor, and nothing like Taehyung’s sharp baritone.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin’s eyes flew open. He hadn’t been dreaming, this was really happening! Jeon Jungkook was actually in his room!</p><p> </p><p>The first thought that struck Seokjin was that he wasn’t wearing clothes. He glanced down for a brief second to make sure he was covered by a blanket, which he was, <em>thank god</em>, before exhaling in relief. The second was that Jungkook was in his bed, reclining against the headboard and gently holding him between his legs. The third thing, almost more troubling than the first two, was that Seokjin couldn’t hear or see Taehyung anywhere nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck are you in my bed?! Where’s Taehyung?!” Seokjin exclaimed, trying to sit up. A wave of dizziness hit him so hard it left him breathless, and Jungkook’s strong hands were on his shoulders, pulling him back down before he got very far. Seokjin squeezed his eyes shut, not even bothering to stop Jungkook from dabbing at his forehead once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, you passed out while I was trying to talk to you. It would be pretty inconvenient for me if you died, so I’m taking care of you. Your gamer boy is with my friend Jimin, you met him last night,” Jungkook replied. He pressed the washcloth against Seokjin’s temple as the headrush slowly faded.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin must be Mr. Park, the graceful man who escorted Seokjin to and from Jungkook’s office. At least it sounded like Taehyung had calmed down, Seokjin faintly remembered hearing him shout. Very slowly, Seokjin tried sitting up again. “Why is it so hot in here? I feel like I’m in the fiery depths of hell,” Jungkook asked, watching the hacker’s movements closely.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s where you belong, and I get cold easily. Will you please <em>get out</em> of my penthouse?” Seokjin snapped as he wrapped the bedspread more securely around his waist. Jungkook huffed out a laugh, and Seokjin glanced sideways to see him grinning, the top few buttons of his shirt undone, an arm folded behind his head. “Fuck off already!”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence, during which Jungkook neither responded nor made a move to leave, Seokjin exclaimed, “You said I could have time to think, so let me think!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but I wanted to make sure that you were thinking about the right things,” Jungkook replied calmly. His easy smile dropped away and was replaced with a rather serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I know your gamer boy probably tried to convince you not to accept my proposal, because he’s <em>worried</em> about you. Because you’re so <em>weak</em> and <em>frail</em>. Because he doesn’t think you’re strong enough to be on your own. I bet he tried to get you to run away.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin’s temper spiked, those accusations touched a nerve and not just because they were true. He glared ferociously at the criminal next to him, and Jungkook paused for a moment to let his words sink in before continuing, “But, from all that I’ve heard, and the little of you I’ve seen, I don’t think you’re weak at all. From what I can tell, you’re <em>feisty</em>, strong willed. Smart as a whip, too, which always helps.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never tell you to run, it would be such a waste of talent. Hiding in the dark when you could be out in the world turning it upside down. It’s not your fault that your body betrays you occasionally. And there are ways to work around even that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook sat up straighter, picking up Seokjin’s Rolex from where it sat on the bedside table. Taehyung must have taken it off him last night after he fell asleep. He read the inscription and then held it in front of Seokjin’s face, voice cool as he said, “This is a joke. You don’t have all the time in the world, you know your days are numbered. Are you happy to spend the rest of your life cowering and waiting to die? I bet that’s what your gamer boy wants, using your safety as an excuse to tie you down. That’s not how I operate. I live each day like it’s my last, trying to leave as big a mark on this planet as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>He dropped the watch back on the table, leaning into Seokjin’s space to smooth the damp cloth across the hacker’s brow. “Think about it. Think of what we could do if we combined our strengths, we would be <em>unstoppable</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want a partner, you want to make a good investment. Knock off you mind-trick bullshit. It’s <em>not</em> going to work,” Seokjin said sharply, smacking Jungkook’s hand away, but the criminal leaned in closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I don’t want a partner?” Jungkook purred, sitting up on his knees and angling his body so that Seokjin fell back onto the foot of the bed trying to avoid him. Seokjin’s heart was pounding, fast and loud against the inside of his ribcage. It was a wonder the sound wasn’t echoing off the walls.</p><p> </p><p>The criminal’s hands were pressing into the mattress on either side of Seokjin’s head, and Seokjin stared up into Jungkook’s dark, intense eyes as he continued, “You <em>know</em> I’m right, you just don’t want to admit it. Don’t let fear of the unknown rule your life, Seokjin. You’re too smart for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Jungkook rolled smoothly off the bed, grabbing his suit-jacket and as he walked towards the bedroom door. When it opened, Taehyung’s angry voice exclaimed, “Fucking <em>finally</em>!” just as Seokjin whimpered, “You’re going to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he saw the bedroom door open, Taehyung’s mind went blank. He briefly saw Seokjin lying upside down on their bed, still not wearing anything despite the fact that the criminal had been in there for over half an hour and he had ample time to get dressed. Before he could rationalize that, Jungkook appeared, walking casually down the hall. His shirt was unbuttoned, the barest hint of sweat glistening on his forehead as he slid his arms through the sleeves of his suit-jacket. This looked like something. Something bad. Taehyung refused to let himself contemplate what it looked like. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>He had stopped trying to free himself from the thugs detaining him after only a few minutes, knowing it was useless, but he bared his teeth at Jungkook when he walked past.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind Seokjin that I expect an answer by midnight. He can contact me through Lee Jaehwan,” Jungkook said, dropping a washcloth at Taehyung’s feet before strolling out the front door.</p><p> </p><p>The bodyguards let Taehyung go, hurrying after the criminal. Jimin, who had been keeping up a constant steam of chatter the entire time, flashed Taehyung a brilliant smile and said, “See you soon,” before following the guards and shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung took a single deep breath, glaring at the front door, before whirling on his heels and stomping down the hall to the bedroom. Seokjin hadn’t moved, lying on his back with his hands over his eyes and breathing heavily, not even glancing up as Taehyung entered their bedroom. The sheets and blankets were in a messy heap, pillows arranged very differently than how they were this morning, and Taehyung didn’t stop to think before he exclaimed, “Did you fuck him?!”</p><p> </p><p>That got Seokjin’s attention. He dropped his hands and tilted his head back, staring at Taehyung with an expression of clear confusion. “Did you?” Taehyung snapped, the words tasting like acid on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Why would you even ask me that?” Seokjin replied, propping himself up on one arm. The blanket around his waist shifted, exposing the side of his bare thigh, and Taehyung glared at it as he hissed, “Well, let’s see. You’re naked, our bed is a mess, the guy just walked out putting his clothes back on, and you two were alone in here for a <em>really</em> long time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tae, I didn’t,” Seokjin started to say, but Taehyung interrupted, “All of our rooms are soundproof from the outside, how am I supposed to know what happened?” Seokjin’s eyes narrowed. “I fainted because I was scared and overwhelmed and alone with a criminal. He took care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>That gave Taehyung pause, but he was talking again before he could stop himself. “Why didn’t he come get me? I know how to care for you properly! And why were his clothes fucked up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why he didn’t get you, Taehyung, I was unconscious. He took his jacket off because it’s warm in here,” Seokjin replied coolly, reaching down to wrap the blanket back around his waist again before shakily standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew getting involved with him was a bad idea! We should have left last night like I said! You’re in no condition to deal with this kind of stress! What did he say to you?” Taehyung exclaimed angrily, crossing his arms as he watched Seokjin walked past him around the bed. The white blanket was dragging on the floor behind him, reminding Taehyung irresistibly of the train on a wedding dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing important,” Seokjin replied icily. By this point, Taehyung knew he was lying, something must have happened. His boyfriend wouldn’t sound so defensive otherwise, and he wouldn’t be walking away. Seokjin never shied away from difficult discussions unless he was caught in a lie. “If he wasn’t talking, did he touch you?” Taehyung nearly shouted. Lack of sleep combined with frustration had left him breathless with anger.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin had reached the bathroom door, but he turned halfway around to scowl at Taehyung with so much furry that Taehyung actually took a step back. One of his hands trailed absently across a hickey under his jaw. He looked like an avenging angel, his blond hair haloed in sunlight and eyes sparking with indignation.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Seokjin hissed, dropping the blanket and letting it pool around his feet before stepping lightly into the bathroom and locking the door behind him, leaving Taehyung staring open-mouthed. Alone.</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>“As your doctor, I feel morally obligated to tell you to put that out,” Namjoon said, shutting the oak door of Jungkook’s office behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook chuckled, turning from his open window to watch his friend walk carefully around the blood staining his office carpet. “What happened there?” Namjoon asked, taking the pack of cigarettes from Jungkook’s outstretched hand and lighting one. He was such a hypocrite.</p><p> </p><p>“One of my pharmacists tried to short change me for the third time in a row,” Jungkook said. “Drug dealers,” Namjoon corrected, blowing a puff of grey smoke out the window. “So, how was your other meeting this morning?” he continued, turning to lean against the windowsill.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook sighed, thinking back to how soft Seokjin’s skin was against his lips. How his breath stuttered every time Jungkook got close. How easily their bodies fit together. Seokjin’s arms around his waist. There was something about the hacker. Something indefinable.  Something that made Jungkook want him so, <em>so</em> badly.</p><p> </p><p>“The two of you didn’t seem to get along last night, what with you threatening to kill his boyfriend and all,” Namjoon added, interrupting Jungkook’s daydream.</p><p> </p><p>“We get along fine. It went rather well, I think. If nothing else, I got to see him without all that Gucci trash on. He truly is lovely,” Jungkook replied, taking a final drag on his cigarette and tossing the butt out the window.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled another one from the pack, put it to his lips, and stared at the small flame of his Zippo lighter as it ignited. Seokjin’s, naked in his lap. His golden hair tickling Jungkook’s chin. The single drop of water rolling down his forehead where Jungkook held the washcloth.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t have gone that well if you’re chain smoking. You only do that when you’re stressed,” Namjoon said softly. His friend knew him too well, Jungkook was stressed, for more reasons than just Seokjin.</p><p> </p><p>They stood quietly for a moment, smoking and feeling the cool autumn breeze from the open window. The gamer was a problem. Jungkook had underestimated him. He and Taehyung would probably get along if the circumstances were different, but as it was, Seokjin would most likely be hesitant to leave their little domestic love nest. Jungkook hoped he had said enough to plant a seed of doubt in Seokjin’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“His boyfriend is your type, hot tempered and handsome. He tried to kick me,” Jungkook said with a grin, nudging Namjoon’s shoulder. “Seokjin seemed hot tempered too. I wonder what their dynamic is like,” the doctor replied, tapping his cigarette on the edge of the window sill. A bit of ash was swept up by the wind as a thoughtful expression crossed his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you, and I haven’t even seen them in the same room,” Jungkook said, glancing at his friend. “The gamer has a knight-in-shining-armor complex. He thinks of Seokjin as a sick little boy that needs protecting, wants to keep him safe from all the evil in the world. I know for a fact that Seokjin likes being babied and responds positively to dominant behavior. He probably melts for Taehyung, loves the attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon shifted in place, running a hand through his hair and tossing his cigarette before lighting a new one. “Ok. Seokjin is good looking, I get that, but you already employ a hacker. Why do you need another one? Jaehwan is good at what he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not good enough. He’s the one who put Seokjin and I in touch. I showed Jaehwan my plan and he said he couldn’t do it. I need Seokjin,” Jungkook replied. He felt Namjoon’s eyes on him but didn’t turn around. Apparently, Seokjin and Jaehwan were old friends, and Seokjin was the first person Jaehwan recommended. He had warned Jungkook that Seokjin would be wary of taking the job but was positive that he could do what Jungkook wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the right time for me to ask you, for the millionth time, what your secret plan is?” Namjoon asked as Jungkook lit his third cigarette of the morning. “No,” Jungkook said sharply, and he saw the doctor flinch out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>The way Seokjin collapsed into him when he lost consciousness, feeling like a doll as Jungkook laid him down on the bed. His little whimpers and whines, so sweet to Jungkook’s ears. How the furrow in his brow smoothed when he was content, believing himself to be safe in the gamers embrace.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the office door opening made both Jungkook and Namjoon jump, and they tossed their cigarettes out the window a second before Jimin walked in. He wasn’t fooled though and gave them both a very disappointed look.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fucking doctor, Namjoon, don’t encourage your patients to smoke. You’re both complete idiots, do you want lung cancer that badly?” he snapped, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, mom,” Jungkook and Namjoon chorused, and the doctor closed the window as Jungkook asked, “You didn’t just come in to scold us, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jimin sighed, coming over and placing a tablet on Jungkook’s desk. “Your nerd left his penthouse. The tracker you had installed on his car shows that he’s driving towards Gangnam.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook hurried over and picked up the tablet, watching the little blue dot that was Seokjin cross the bridge over the Han river. “His boyfriend didn’t go with him, according to the agent you have on watch. That seems out of character, given how he acted this morning,” Jimin added, giving Namjoon a concerned look that Jungkook didn’t see. He was too absorbed in staring at the map.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you say he could leave?” Jimin continued. “I didn’t tell him to do anything, he’s not on house arrest,” Jungkook replied, still looking at the tablet screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think he’s going?” Namjoon asked from his spot by the window. Jungkook laughed lightly, taking a seat at his desk as he replied, “Jaehwan’s office.”</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jaehwan, Seokjin’s pre-Taehyung boyfriend and all-time best friend, had an office in the heart of the Gangnam district, an office that Seokjin had just pulled up in front of.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had taken a much-needed shower, Seokjin had endured over an hour of Taehyung’s ranting before forcing him into the game room to blow off some steam. Then, Seokjin covered himself in Dior from head to toe and put his Rolex back on before quietly sneaking out of the penthouse. Jaehwan was as much of a label whore as Seokjin, he would appreciate it.</p><p> </p><p>He had stopped at Starbucks (Taehyung wouldn’t let him have any coffee since he was worried it might overstimulate him and make him faint again) and then Seokjin had made the long and traffic-filled drive across town.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he held his steaming venti white mocha in one hand as he tossed his keys to the valet, instructing him to keep it close by since he wouldn’t be staying long, and walked purposefully inside the tall office building.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have an appointment with Mr. Lee?” the very cheerful secretary asked, her ponytail swishing from side to side as she flipped through what Seokjin assumed was a schedule on her computer.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t. Tell him Beyoncé is here, he’s probably expecting me,” Seokjin replied, ignoring the strange look she gave him and taking a seat to wait. He smiled to himself a moment later when he heard the secretary open a glass door and say, “Sir, a man calling himself Beyoncé is here to see you? He doesn’t have an appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud shriek came from inside the office, and Seokjin stood back up just in time to catch Jaehwan in an almost ferociously affectionate hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you, it’s important,” Seokjin said firmly, pulling Jaehwan back into his office and closing the door behind him. “Seokjinie! You look amazing! I’m stealing that shirt,” Jaehwan replied, as they both sat on a plush grey sofa across from the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“You can have it, I don’t give a shit and I’m not here to catch up, even if it has been forever since I saw you in person,” Seokjin said, crossing his legs at the knee and taking a sip of his coffee before getting straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p> “Why the fuck did you set me up to meet Jeon Jungkook? And how do you even know him? I told you I wanted nothing more to do with his kind of people! I only met him like twelve hours ago and he’s already making my life hell!”</p><p> </p><p>“I work for him; didn’t he tell you?” Jaehwan replied, switching effortlessly from playful to businesslike. “I’m his... companies... go-to coder. He gave me the Japan job first, but it’s too complicated for me and the only person I know who’s skilled enough to do it is you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Japan?” Seokjin asked, and Jaehwan hastily added, “You know, the server in Japan he wants to hack into.”</p><p> </p><p>That was NOT what Seokjin had been expecting. “He said the server was just outside of town!” he exclaimed, standing back up and starting to pace, either out of anger or anxiety. He wasn’t sure which emotion was stronger at the moment.  “Technically, Japan is outside of town. But it’s not like you haven’t worked internationally before,” Jaehwan replied, grabbing Seokjin’s coffee and stealing a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know but I’ve never done an international job for a fucking mafia boss!” Seokjin grumbled. He abruptly stopped pacing and spun to glare at Jaehwan as he asked, “What does Shikkie think about you working for Jungkook?”</p><p> </p><p>“My lovey dovey hubby wubby doesn’t give a shit about it, if I’m honest. He knows I can handle myself. Why, did Tae say something?” Seokjin almost gagged at Jaehwan’s sugary words, but he soldiered on.</p><p> </p><p>“Saying something would be an understatement. I may have come home from my meeting upset and a bit scared last night, and since then he has been freaking out nonstop. Jungkook essentially breaking into my penthouse this morning didn’t help either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Taehyung does have a bit of a temper when it comes to your safety and well-being. Jungkook has never shown up at my house though,” Jaehwan replied, stealing another sip of Seokjin’s coffee and looking distinctly pouty.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me everything you know about him. Personally, professionally, anything you have that’s useful,” Seokjin said sharply, snatching his Starbucks cup from Jaehwan and collapsing back on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Face lighting up at the prospect of gossip, Jaehwan leaned in a little. “Well he’s dangerous, that’s the first thing that comes to mind whenever I see him. He’s also a well-known playboy and can charm the pants off literally anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s very loyal though and takes good care of his people. Have you met Jimin yet?” Seokjin nodded, waving for him to continue. “Ok, so once when I was visiting the mansion, the three of us were walking to Jungkook’s office when one of the scary guards made a rude comment about Jimin’s height. Jungkook heard it and sent us on ahead, but I found out later that he fired the guard on the spot and had him kicked out of the mansion.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin mulled that story over, trying to reconcile it with the cold, manipulative bitch of a man that he had met only twelve hours previously. It wasn’t too hard to imagine, actually. Jungkook had been gentle and caring to him when fainted this morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimin is his best friend, more like an older brother, and that doctor I asked him to introduce you too is a close second. I’m not sure if any of that is useful, but that’s pretty much all I know. He’s generally nice to me and pays really well, otherwise I wouldn’t have introduced you to him,” Jaehwan finished, folding his hands in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“He threatened to hurt Taehyung if I didn’t take the job,” Seokjin said, the thought filled him with something akin to righteous indignation. “He’s the leader of a fucking crime family, what did you expect? Threatening loved ones and stealing shit is kind of their bread and butter,” Jaehwan snapped impatiently. “Bottom line is that he’s, not a good person exactly, but he’s fair, and once you’re in his circle, he’ll watch out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up! I don’t know when he’s going to get home,” Taehyung said anxiously, glancing quickly from the entry hall to Yoongi’s silver hair and back again.</p><p> </p><p>“Chill out, I’m almost done. I still say this is a terrible idea,” Yoongi replied, grabbing a screw driver before he started to reattach the back of Seokjin’s computer monitor.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. He’s going to accept the job, I can feel it. He’s been pissed at me ever since the stupid asshole left this morning. I want to know where he will be staying, and he will most definitely take his equipment with him,” Taehyung said coldly, glaring at the back of his friends head.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you think bugging his computer is the best way to go about that? Instead of, like, offering to drop him off like a normal person? And I’ve been to the mansion, I could have taken you there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, you know he builds and subsequently fixes all his computers. He’s going to notice the chip I added the second he takes the cover off and you’ll be in deep shit,” Yoongi continued, standing the monitor back on its base and giving Taehyung a look that could only be described as filthy.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll probably just think Jungkook did it, it’s not too out of character considering he broke into our fucking apartment. And this way, I can hear what they say to each other and I’ll know if something happens to Seokjin. I’m not making the mistake of letting myself be left out again,” Taehyung replied, momentarily peeking out of Seokjin’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi sighed dramatically, putting his tools back in his backpack and standing up straight. “It may not be out of character for a criminal but spying on your boyfriend is <em>very</em> out of character for you!”</p><p> </p><p>It was very out of character for him, Taehyung knew. He didn’t enjoy invading Seokjin’s privacy like this, but he honestly didn’t know what else to do! After spending less than an hour alone with Jungkook, Seokjin’s whole attitude had changed. Seokjin never lied to Taehyung, and he certainly didn’t just duck out of the apartment without saying where he was going! He knew Taehyung would worry, what if something happened while he was out and Taehyung wasn’t able to find him!</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, did you do coke before I got here or something? You seem really off,” Yoongi said, walking up and inspecting Taehyung’s face. “I had a lot of coffee, now fuck off before Seokjin gets home and catches us,” Taehyung snapped, turning to pull his friend into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“A thank you would be nice,” Yoongi grumbled, letting himself be dragged away by the arm. The sound of the front door opening made them both freeze in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby?” Taehyung called, just as Seokjin stuck his head around the corner. “Hey,” he replied, hanging his coat in the entry hall closet before coming over and wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go? I didn’t hear you leave?” Taehyung asked, resting a hand gently on Seokjin’s lower back and cupping his face with the other. “I was worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung let himself be pulled into a gentle, loving kiss. Seokjin’s lips tasted like coffee, and Taehyung sniffled a little, irritated that Seokjin hadn’t listened to his warning about stimulants so soon after he had an episode.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to go shout and Jaehwanie. And you, I have a bone to pick with you,” Seokjin said, turning in Taehyung’s arms to glare at Yoongi.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi held his hands up, feigning innocence as Seokjin continued angrily, “This is your fault! If you hadn’t decided to rob the fucking mafia, Tae wouldn’t be in danger! Jungkook knows I’m the one who helped you! Why are you even here? Don’t you have a bank to be breaking into or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rich coming from you, considering breaking into a bank is what got you your reputation,” Yoongi muttered, crossing his arms and staring at the ceiling. “I didn’t take anything! I just wanted to see if I could do it, it’s not the same thing,” Seokjin snapped, letting Taehyung back hug him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung always marveled at the speed Seokjin could switch from sweetness to anger. Seokjin had relaxed in his arms and let his head drop back on to Taehyung’s shoulder, looking up as he asked, “Why is he here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gaming,” Yoongi lied before Taehyung got the chance. “I beat him so badly it was almost shameful.” Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes, pretending that it was true. If they really had been gaming, Yoongi would have never beaten him.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you didn’t bet this time, I refuse to do you another favor,” Seokjin said, suddenly sounding a bit tired as he nuzzled the juncture between Taehyung’s shoulder and neck. “We did actually, your loser boyfriend owes me 200 bucks,” Yoongi replied good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung glared at his friend, but for the sake of keeping up with their cover story he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and flipped it open against Seokjin’s stomach, taking two crisp $100 bills and handing them over. It was a small price to pay for peace of mind.</p><p> </p><p>Once Yoongi had left the apartment, Seokjin changed out of his fancy black shirt and into an old hoodie. He looked so cute and cuddly that Taehyung couldn’t resist dragging him into their bedroom. “Nap with me, baby,” Taehyung said softly, falling back onto the mattress and pulling Seokjin down with him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a goof,” Seokjin replied happily, pressing his lips against Taehyung’s sternum. It seemed like Seokjin had put this morning’s argument out of his mind, and Taehyung was glad for it. He wanted to spend as much quality time with his boyfriend as he could before his inevitable departure. Any guilt about bugging Seokjin’s computer was pushed safely to the back of his mind where it couldn’t disturb him.</p><p> </p><p>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, it’s Jaehwan, I have a message for you from Kim Seokjin.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Oh good, It’s about time. You’re cutting it a little close to the deadline, did you get too distracted to call me after he came to see you earlier?”</em> Jungkook said, propping his feet up on his desk. He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was 11:58.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He told me not to contact you until the last possible moment, but he accepted your proposal.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“As you reassured me, he would. What else did the two of you discuss?” </em>Jungkook replied, feeling the tiniest bit smug.</p><p> </p><p>He made a thumbs up at Jimin, watching his friend whisper into a walkie talkie. After a listening for a moment, Jimin returned his thumbs up. The sniper aiming at Taehyung had been successfully called off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Seokjin didn’t stay for very long. He just whined about his boyfriend being over protective and wanted me to tell him what I knew about you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You said nice things about me, right? I don’t want to scare him off again before he gets here.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I sang your praises, don’t worry. But, maybe don’t show up at his house unannounced again? It really seemed to piss him off.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Are you assuming that you have the right to tell me what to do?” </em>Jungkook asked quietly, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no of course not. Sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Good, because you do not. Call him and tell him I will be coming by first thing tomorrow to pick him up so we can get shit started. And get a list of the equipment he needs.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll tell him, but Seokjin won’t use anything other than his own stuff. He builds his computers himself. You should bring a big car.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Fine,”</em> Jungkook sighed, running a hand through his hair. <em>“Job well done, I’ll deposit your payment in your account tomorrow.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, good luck!”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“For the last time, please don’t do this,” Taehyung said desperately. He watched as Seokjin bubble-wrapped the monitor Yoongi had tampered with, his mind racing with panic.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what if something happens and you have another episode?! Or what if the police decide to raid their stupid compound and you can’t get out?! You’ll go to jail!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin stood up from where he was crouching on the floor, giving Taehyung a look that was a mix of exasperated and regretful as he replied, “Just stop, you’re making this harder than it has to be. I’ll only be gone for a week at most, and then we can spend the million dollars I earned to buy a yacht and take it to Monte Carlo for vacation or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung sighed loudly, pulling Seokjin away from his computers by the waist and hugging him as tightly as he could. “I don’t want you to leave,” he whispered into Seokjin’s hair, trying to memorize his cedar-wood and lavender smell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave you either, babe, but I already took the job. It’s not like I won’t come back,” Seokjin replied, leaning heavily on Taehyung and gently squeezing his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I have to finish getting dressed, he’s going to be here soon,” Seokjin said, trying to slip out of his boyfriends’ arms. Taehyung kept a hold of his wrist and let himself be pulled into their bedroom, only releasing him when Seokjin started taking off his pajama shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like only seconds later that there was a knock on the door. Taehyung’s heart skipped a beat. All of this was happening too fast. His beautiful, intelligent, smart-mouthed Seokjin was leaving. Leaving of his own accord, not being forcibly taken away the way Taehyung’s had always been mentally preparing for. He didn’t know how to even begin to process this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get that? I need to close my suitcase,” Seokjin mumbled, slipping on a pair of very shiny black ankle boots. He was in a deep blue suit with a white turtleneck sweater, free of any labels or brand logos for a change. His blonde hair swept back, and the watch Taehyung gave him was clasped securely around his wrist along with several silver bangles. To Taehyung, Seokjin looked like a prince from a fairytale.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Taehyung left Seokjin in their walk-in closet and made his way down the hall, trying to get his temper under control. He had dressed properly and actually brushed his almost shoulder-length hair this morning, not wanting to be caught looking like a homeless frat boy again, but his black sweater and plaid pants seemed woefully inadequate when he opened the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook was in a crisp white button-down and black suit, a thin silver chain running from his breast pocket to his lapel and an emerald green tie, his black hair slicked back to accentuate his cheekbones. Taehyung hated him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we come in? My men are here to take Seokjin’s equipment to the car if he’s ready,” Jungkook said, tilting his head a little and staring in a way that gave Taehyung chills. “Yeah, his stuff is all packed,” Taehyung replied coldly, spinning on his heels and walking back down the hall to Seokjin office. Why did the guy have to dress like such a Slytherin?! He looked like a hot young Voldemort, and it pissed Taehyung off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring everything that’s wrapped up,” Taehyung said, gesturing to the now padded computers so the four bodyguards that followed him would know what to take. Seeing Seokjin’s stuff packed was really kicking his anxiety into high gear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The men had begun carrying the computers out of the office and presumably to the elevators, when Seokjin stepped out of the bedroom. “I’m all set,” he said, his high voice sounding only the tiniest bit shaky. He was pulling his Louis Vuitton trunk style suitcase behind him and staring at his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You look precious, but you can leave that bag here, you won’t need it,” Jungkook said, somehow coming to stand right behind Taehyung without him realizing it. Seokjin looked up in surprise, and Taehyung whirled around to glare at the criminal as he continued, “I took the liberty of providing clothes for you already.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet you did. Probably going to dress me up in Princess Leia’s slave bikini,” Seokjin snapped, grabbing Taehyung’s hand as he stomped past Jungkook, suitcase still in toe. Taehyung grinned, ignoring Jungkook’s soft laugher and pulling Seokjin closer to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what? Do I just follow you in my car?” Seokjin asked, once the three in them reached the front door. Taehyung’s momentary joy evaporated, and he held Seokjin against his chest as tightly as he could. “No, you’ll be driving with me,” Jungkook replied, as they got into the elevator. The criminal hadn’t stopped staring at Seokjin, it was getting on Taehyung’s nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin rolled his eyes, wriggling a little in Taehyung’s arms as he murmured, “Babe, you’re wrinkling me,” but Taehyung ignored him. He wasn’t going to let his boyfriend go until the last possible moment. The three of them exited the elevator and walked out of the lobby to find Jimin bossing around the guy’s packing Seokjin’s computers into a black Escalade that was parked out front.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung squeezed Seokjin even tighter, staring at the SUV as Seokjin’s belongings disappeared one by one. He was so focused on trying not to drag his boyfriend back upstairs and lock the door that he didn’t notice Jungkook step up and pull the suitcase from Seokjin’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you, babe. Promise me that you won’t cook, I don’t want you to set the building on fire,” Seokjin said softly, turning in Taehyung’s arms and cupping his cheeks. “You- you be careful, ok? Call me every day, and- don’t overwork yourself. Don’t drink too much coffee and get as much sleep as you- go to the hospital immediately if you feel like you’re having an episode,” Taehyung stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was smiling fondly at him, but too many thoughts were swirling in his head for him to express them coherently. “Did you pack all your meds?” he asked, and Seokjin nodded. “Good, ok, make sure you take them, and make sure you wait an hour afterwards before you eat anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Taehyung tried to say, but the words died in his throat as Seokjin pressed their lips together. If this was their last kiss, and god Taehyung hoped it wasn’t, he was going to do it properly. He held the back of Seokjin’s head with one hand, keeping the other around his waist, kissing him so deeply that Seokjin’s breath hitched. Taehyung bent him backwards a bit, feeling Seokjin’s back arch as he ran his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss could have lasted seconds or hours, Taehyung wasn’t sure. He could have happily died in that moment, knowing the last thing he would feel was the comforting rhythm of Seokjin’s heartbeat against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, but we have things to do. I’m not paying to watch you two make out,” Jungkook’s obnoxious voice said from somewhere nearby. Seokjin hummed angrily against Taehyung’s lips, and he felt his boyfriend wobble a little as he kicked one leg in the criminal’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart, Seokjin quickly kissing the tip of Taehyung’s nose before whispering in his ear, “I left a little present for you on the kitchen counter.” Then he was out of Taehyung’s arms, cold air rushing in to take the place of Seokjin’s warm body. Jungkook had a hand around Seokjin’s upper arm, the suitcase in the other, dragging them both in the direction of a matte black Aston Martin that was parked a few spaces away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Taehyung called, watching as the love of his life was taken away from him. “I love you too, babe! Always!” Seokjin replied, waving and blowing kisses with his free hand. Then, they were both in the car, the Escalade following Jungkook as both pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After staring at the empty parking space for a full minute, Taehyung shook himself and made his way back up to the penthouse. He went straight to the kitchen and found what he guessed was the present Seokjin had mentioned. He tore the pink wrapping paper off the small box, flipped it open, and stared blankly at the thin gold bracelet inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took it from its crushed velvet nest, glancing at the sticky note underneath and read ‘a promise’ in Seokjin’s loopy scrawl, surrounded by lots of little hearts. There was an inscription on the inside of the bracelet, and his vision blurred a little as he read it. ‘My Tae, for always’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last straw. Taehyung let the hot tears spill freely down his cheeks as he slipped the bracelet on, sinking to the floor of his kitchen and covering his face with both hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a jackass, you know? I could die at basically any second, goodbyes are important!” Seokjin said, his voice full of irritation. Jungkook grinned, glancing at the hacker nestled in the passenger seat of his car.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a drama queen. Your gamer would have kept you there for the rest of your life if I hadn’t pulled you away. Plus, if you die on the job, I have no doubt he will find me and murder me, so you’ll be avenged,” Jungkook replied, chucking a little when Seokjin sliced his neck with the side of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody is allowed to joke about my death other than me,” Seokjin said sharply, and Jungkook forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. “Do you mind fast driving? I put a tracker on your car, and you drive like a grandma,” he said, smile widening at the indignant screech from the hacker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There was traffic! And I figured you were tracking me, you’re such a jackass,” Seokjin exclaimed, sounding extremely disgruntled and smacking Jungkook’s leg. “You won’t have to worry about your illness killing you if you keep hitting me, because we will both die in a fiery car crash,” Jungkook said good naturedly, pressing the accelerator pedal so hard that Seokjin shrieked and grabbed the door handle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted gears, weaving in and out of cars on the busy street and leaving the Escalade far behind. “You drive like a jackass!” Seokjin exclaimed, pitching his voice a little higher than normal so it would be audible over the engine's deep rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please come up with a new insult,” Jungkook replied happily, taking a very sharp turn down a side street to avoid traffic. He knew the roads of Seoul like the back of his hand. “Fine! You drive like a drunk, blind dog that’s hopped up on cocaine! And you’re going to get a fucking ticket!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook laughed loudly, making another sharp turn and veering onto the highway. “Nope, the cops know my car, they won’t pull me over,” he said, merging into the fast lane and gunning it. “The justice system at its finest,” Seokjin grumbled next to him, turning on the radio, flipping to a rap station, and cranking the volume up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the mansion took roughly half the time it should have, thanks to Jungkook’s absurdly chaotic driving. The guy had a death wish, Seokjin was convinced of that now. He had just turned through the open metal gates and sped down the gravel drive, coming to a dead stop inside a large garage that Seokjin hadn’t noticed on his first visit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me drive that, and I could beat you in a street race,” Seokjin snapped, straightening his hair in the Aston’s door mirror and pointing to a silver Porsche 911 that was parked a few yards away. “You wanna bet?” Jungkook asked, walking around the back of the car and taking Seokjin’s suitcase out of the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could beat you in my car, but since I don’t have it, this will do. If I win, I get to keep it,” Seokjin replied, going over and patting the hood of the Porsche. He had always loved cars, and it would look pretty in his garage. “How do you think I got all these? Tae loses to me all the time on the track,” Seokjin added, jangling his wrist full of bracelets in Jungkook’s direction as he peered in through the cars window.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I get if I win?” the criminal asked, spinning Seokjin around and putting a hand on his chest, holding him against the driver side door. Seokjin's heart fluttered, and he forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Jungkook’s hand was so warm, even through the several layers of clothing he had on. “You get to keep your car,” he finally managed to stutter, shoving Jungkook off him and walking quickly over to his suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for waiting to pin me against the nearest available surface until my boyfriend was gone, jackass,” Seokjin called over his shoulder as he started to pull his suitcase towards the mansion. “What, you don’t like being manhandled?” Jungkook asked, appearing at Seokjin’s side and smirking as he rested a hand on the hacker’s lower back. Seokjin did his best to ignore that, walking a bit faster as he snapped, “Not by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised your gamer hasn’t locked you down officially yet, you’re such a sweetheart,” Jungkook taunted, leading Seokjin up the front steps of the mansion and turning left down a long hallway. Seokjin debated whether or not to reply, but he decided to be honest. “I won’t let him. No point in marrying me if I could die on our wedding night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of very charged silence, Jungkook changed the subject. “I need your phone, please. No offense, but any unauthorized communication is a security risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you mean, unauthorized?! You’re the boss, authorize it!” Seokjin exclaimed, glaring up at the criminal as they stopped in front of a set of double doors. “No,” was all Jungkook replied, before reaching into Seokjin’s back pocket and removing his phone, ignoring the hacker’s shouted protests and sliding it inside his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had gotten his crying under control, Taehyung made himself some cereal and called Yoongi. His friend agreed to come over, and after hanging up, he dialed Jaehwan’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Taehyung, long time no… speak, I guess? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to bug you, but I was wondering how Seokjin seemed when you saw him yesterday?” Taehyung asked. He sounded about as jittery as he felt, but the fact that his boyfriend was gone had really sunk in at this point, and he needed to talk to someone who knew Seokjin as well as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, he looked great, but he was a little huffy. That’s understandable with his current job situation though, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he left this morning and he hasn’t texted me in a few hours. I’m worried about him, you know? He’s so fragile, I don’t want him to stress himself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyung, you need to relax. Seokjin isn’t as fragile as you think he is. He’s a big boy and can look out for himself. Plus, Jungkook will take good care of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s another thing I’m worried about. The way Jungkook looks at him gets on my nerves,” Taehyung replied, thinking back to the little smirk on the criminals face as he walked out of their bedroom yesterday morning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Jaehwan sigh before saying, “He’s very charming, I know, but you really don’t have anything to worry about. He’ll probably take Seokjin’s phone though, he always takes mine whenever I go to the mansion.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The glass of orange juice he was holding shattered seemingly of his own accord, and Taehyung didn’t realize he had broken it until he glanced down and saw his now empty hand balled into a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You poor thing, do you want to come over tonight and have dinner with Shikkie and I? We can get trashy drunk and binge some Netflix. You shouldn’t be all alone in that furnace of a penthouse when you’re so upset,” Jaehwan said, his voice sounding very soothing. Taehyung had totally forgotten, he could turn the heater down without Seokjin here. He didn’t think he would though, ‘home’ and ‘hot’ were now synonymous to him. It would feel weird. Wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung actually liked Jaehwan a surprising amount, considering Seokjin used to fuck him before he got married. And Taehyung liked Jaehwan’s husband, Wonshik, even more. “Sure, that sounds nice. The two of you can sit around and watch me mope, it’ll be good couple bonding time,” he replied, and a tiny smile crossed his face when he heard Jaehwan’s giggly laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, be at our place at six. I’ve got to go, I have a meeting, but stay strong, Tae! Seokjinie wouldn’t want you to fall apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. See you later,” Taehyung said, and then hung up. He scooted away from the shards of broken glass littering one end of the couch and curled up on his side. TV now, cleaning later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you brought me here for a job, not a doctor’s visit,” Seokjin grumbled mutinously. He was standing behind an old-fashioned privacy screen, changing into the hospital gown the doctor had handed him upon his and Jungkook’s arrival in the medical ward.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to be healthy to do that job. Blame Jaehwan, it was his idea to have Namjoon look you over,” Jungkook’s voice replied from a few feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your case is very interesting, I’m happy to do it,” the doctor added shyly, but Seokjin snapped, “I’m not a fucking lab specimen! This is why I hate doctors, you’re all the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finished tying the laces at the back of his gown and stomped out from behind the screen, to find Jungkook and the doctor, who really wasn't dressed like a doctor, grinning at each other. “This is a waste of time; no doctor has ever been able to help me. I gave up on them a long time ago so why should you be any different?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm very good,” the doctor replied, patting the examination table for Seokjin to hop up. “He is, actually,” Jungkook added, stepping aside and leaning against a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why are you even here? You’re not a medical professional, as far as I know! What happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?” Seokjin asked, glaring at the criminal as he jumped up on the table, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor laughed softly, muttering “cute” under his breath as he put on a stethoscope. That earned a glare from both Seokjin and Jungkook, the latter of whom said firmly, “Stop behaving like a petulant child. Namjoon is going to try and lengthen your very short life expectancy, you should be thanking him, not whining.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The metal of the stethoscope was icy against the bare skin of Seokjin’s chest where the doctor slipped it under his gown, his breath escaping in a hiss. “My life expectancy doesn’t matter, everyone dies! I could grab that scalpel and stab you in the throat, then you would die regardless of how healthy you are!” Seokjin replied, gesturing to a tray of thin blades and hissing again as the stethoscope moved around to his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t do that. And stop lying! You make a bigger deal about your death than anyone,” Jungkook said, coming back over and bracing his hands on the observation table next to Seokjin’s knee. “No, I don’t!” the hacker exclaimed, but Jungkook cut in before he could continue. “Why won’t you let your gamer boy marry you then? Do you just not want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin snapped his mouth shut, scowling at the criminal with all the force he could muster. He may not care overmuch that he was dying, but he knew Taehyung did. He wouldn’t put Taehyung through the pain of becoming a widower. His boyfriend already loved him too much to be free from grief but getting married would just make Seokjin’s death extra unbearable for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hacker chose not to reply, not being in the mood to divulge more about his and Taehyung’s relationship than he already had, and he began plucking at the fabric of the gown instead. A very bright light was suddenly being shined in his left eye, and Seokjin was so surprised that he yelped and kicked a leg out in front of him. Unfortunately, the doctor caught his ankle before his foot made contact, and he lost his balance, nearly sliding off the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A little warning next time!” Seokjin huffed, ignoring the doctor’s hands under his arms as Namjoon gently lifted him back into a sitting position. “Your equilibrium is shit, but how’s your night vision?” Namjoon asked, waiting for Seokjin to nod before shining the light in his other eye. “Tae says I have eye’s like a cat, I can see pretty well in the dark. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pupil dilation is ridiculous! Come look,” he replied, motioning Jungkook over and shining the light in Seokjin’s left eye again. “Is ridiculous a medical term?” Seokjin asked, as the doctor covered one of his eyes with his palm. The hacker glared at the two men gaping at him with his uncovered eye, not enjoying being treated like a science experiment. After a minute, Namjoon took his hand away, making Seokjin blink rapidly at the sudden brightness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, his eye is almost totally black! Normally, people need special eye drops to achieve that level of dilation,” the doctor exclaimed, squinting at him and moving a bit closer. “You look like a demon!” Jungkook said with a laugh, grinning when Seokjin reached out and karate chopped his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute,” the doctor mumbled, putting a hand under Seokjin’s chin and opening his mouth, shining the light at the back of Seokjin’s throat. “One more time, and I’ll find someone else to examine him. I won’t have you harassing my new employee,” Jungkook snapped, making Namjoon flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no right to tell him off, Mr. don’t you like being manhandled,” Seokjin exclaimed once the doctor let him close his mouth. He put a hand on Namjoon’s forearm for balance as he kicked his leg out again, aiming for Jungkook this time. He missed, unfortunately.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a blood sample,” Namjoon said, lifting Seokjin gently off the examination table and setting him on his feet. “Why? Are you a vampire?” Seokjin asked sarcastically, letting himself be led over to a tall chair next to a tray of syringes. “No but I want to check a few things,” the doctor replied, rubbing an alcohol swab across the inside of Seokjin’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin’s heart fluttered and he closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even. “I hate needles,” he muttered. “Do you want to hold my hand?” Jungkook’s voice asked from next to him, but Seokjin shook his head very quickly, keeping his eyes squeezed shut and gripping the arm of the chair. His breath came out in a hiss when the needle pierced his arm. It stung, but there wasn’t as much pain as there normally was. The doctor had done a good job.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Against his better judgment, Seokjin found himself liking Namjoon. He was kind and gentle, with a soothing deep voice, not poking and prodding too much the way another doctor may have. Seokjin cracked one eye open, studiously avoiding looking at the needle. He didn’t protest when Namjoon’s free had rested on top of his, squeezing it gently, and the doctor smiled a little when Seokjin let go of the chair and laced their fingers together, squeezing back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it’s up and running. The mic is on and recording, so just hit this play button when you want to invade your boyfriend’s privacy,” Yoongi said, handing Taehyung a tablet with buttons all across the screen. “Do you want me to hack his webcam too?” he asked sarcastically, yelping in a very overdramatic way when Taehyung smacked the side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitating, Taehyung pressed the play button and the game room filled with the sound of Seokjin’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I can set up my equipment myself. I don’t need your help,” he was saying, his breath sounding a bit labored.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard Namjoon, he doesn’t want you lifting anything heavy so soon after getting blood drawn. Trust me, I’d rather not spend my day fetching and carrying for you. I have better things to do,” Jungkook’s voice replied. Why would Seokjin have gotten his blood drawn?!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get Namjoon to help me! Go murder some poor innocent person, or whatever it is you normally do, jackass,” Seokjin’s voice snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever stop talking? I liked you better unconscious,” Jungkook’s voice asked, followed by the sound of someone getting hit and the criminal's low chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of staticky silence, Seokjin’s voice said, “Put that monitor over here… no, not there, here!” There was another smacking noise, and then what sounded like a scuffle to Taehyung. Seokjin really had no sense of self-preservation if he was trying to bully the head of the mafia.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep hitting me, little hacker?” Jungkook’s voice asked, his tone low and dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re irritating, get off,” Seokjin replied sharply, followed by more scuffling sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? It’s not just an excuse to touch me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Seokjin’s little whine was more than enough for Taehyung to imagine what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung hit the stop button and the room fell silent. He didn’t think he was capable of listening to more of this without screaming. They spoke so familiarly to each other, Taehyung hated it. “So, what are you going to do? That asshole is clearly all over your boy,” Yoongi asked, taking the tablet from Taehyung’s hand and setting it on his desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. I’m not going to do anything about it, I have to get ready for dinner at Jaehwan’s,” Taehyung replied, trying not to sound as upset as he felt. He unconsciously ran a finger over his new bracelet, glaring at Yoongi as his friend burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re having dinner with Seokjin’s ex?” he asked incredulously, still giggling as Taehyung pulled him towards the front door. “I liked you better when you didn’t talk so much,” Taehyung muttered, and then bit his lip. His words were too similar to Jungkooks for his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep hitting me, little hacker?” Jungkook asked, making his voice low as he stared into Seokjin’s eyes. Seokjin had been following him around the workroom Jungkook provided for him, but upon being smacked for probably the millionth time today, Jungkook had grabbed his wrist and sat him down rather roughly on his new desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re irritating, get off,” Seokjin replied sharply, shoving Jungkook and sliding away. He only made it a step before the criminal grabbed him again and bent him over the desk, holding his wrists behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? It’s not just an excuse to touch me?” he asked, but all he got in response was a quiet whine. He leaned down, tangling a hand in the hacker’s hair and tugging gently, before releasing him and stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin didn’t move for a few seconds, but he was so wobbly that when he tried to stand up, he promptly sank to the floor. Jungkook watched him fold his long legs under himself, smoothing a hand down his front before he said quietly, “Seriously, you have got to stop doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Do you like it too much?” Jungkook asked, slowly kneeling down and stroking Seokjin’s cheekbone with the back of his hand. “I- I don’t” the hacker stuttered, staring stubbornly at the floor but not pulling away from Jungkook’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Tae,” he continued shakily, and Jungkook felt himself go very still. Taehyung, everything was always about his precious Taehyung. Every other word out of the hacker’s mouth was Tae. Tae this, Tae that. He had never said Jungkook’s name. Not once. Not when they met, not when they were in his bed together, not in the car. Never. Only you or jackass. Jungkook wanted to hear his name spoken in Seokjin’s high, musical voice so god damn badly that it physically ached.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try something,” Jungkook said quietly, managing to keep any emotion out of his voice and off his face. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, he leaned in closer. Seokjin still hadn’t pulled away but he was now staring blankly at Jungkook with his lips slightly parted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted Seokjin’s head up a little, and before he could second guess himself, he leaned in all the way and pressed their lips together in a kiss that was almost chaste.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was like no kiss Jungkook had ever experienced. Better. So much better than anything he had felt before in his entire life. It felt like an electric current was running between them. The hacker’s skin was silky smooth under his fingertips, and Seokjin whimpered when Jungkook pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungkook, I… I need you to leave. Please. I can finish setting this up myself, and- and you have things you need to do,” Seokjin said after a moment, his eyes still closed and his breathing uneven. The criminal's heart skipped several beats. Seokjin had said his name, so his experiment worked, but the rest of his words… Jungkook couldn’t think of a single thing he had to do other than kiss the hacker again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t. He lowered his hand and stood back up, turning on his heels and leaving Seokjin on the floor of his work room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seokjin wasn’t poor. He hadn’t grown up poor, either, his parents were actually fairly well off. But the wealth that seeped into every aspect of daily life at the mansion was like nothing he had ever experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The butler that brought Seokjin his breakfast in the morning. The closet full of hand tailored suits in Seokjin’s guest room, all made to Seokjin’s exact measurements even though he had never told them to the criminal. The piece of monogrammed stationery embossed in gold leaf that was slipped under Seokjin’s door to inform him where he would be expected and when. Seokjin found all of it slightly overwhelming, like he was in a caricature of a five-star hotel. Jungkook lived well, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook had never come back to check on Seokjin yesterday, sending Jimin to eat dinner with him instead. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, Jimin was nice if a little prissy. He actually reminded Seokjin a lot of Jaehwan. But that kiss yesterday. That kiss was something. Something Seokjin had to make sure didn’t happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin had finished setting up his workroom and unpacking his suitcase last night, but he sorely missed the comfort of his phone. It was like he had lost a limb. He also missed Taehyung. Missed him terribly. Last night was the first time he had slept alone in over two years, and the bed was very cold without Taehyung beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His first task this morning was to report to the medical ward, and then go directly to Jungkook’s office afterwards to finally get all the details about his new job. So, Seokjin had finished breakfast and was now dressed in a grey sweater and black corduroys, paired with a nice, heavy coat he found in the closet. The mansion was freezing compared to his cozy penthouse, so the extra layer was an absolute necessity.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wandered around the halls for a few minutes, until a guard took pity on him and escorted him to the medical ward. He knocked on the door and then entered, finding Namjoon washing his hands in a large industrial sink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, did you sleep ok?” the doctor asked, smiling sweetly at Seokjin and turning off the tap. “As well as could be expected in a house full of criminals. Do you want me to take my clothes off again?” Seokjin replied, as he started to remove his jacket. He had been deliberately trying to fluster the doctor, and he succeeded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon shook his head very quickly, swallowing audibly and looking everywhere but at Seokjin. “No, no it’s fine. Come and sit,” he said, patting the examination table and opening a cream-colored notebook. Seokjin grinned, hopping up on the table and lying across it with an arm folded behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are really shy for a doctor, I didn’t think anyone in the entire field possessed modesty,” Seokjin said, poking Namjoon’s cheek playfully as the doctor sat down on a rolling stool beside the table. “I don’t care about seeing naked people, it just wasn’t necessary,” Namjoon replied, clearing his throat in an attempt to regain his dignity and catching Seokjin’s hand. He held the hacker’s wrist with two fingers, taking his pulse as he flipped through the pages of his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let’s get right to the point. I’m sure you’re aware by now that your particular illness lives in your heart, right? Like, that’s where it originates, and then subsequently affects your blood as it circulates. That’s why a transfusion wouldn’t work, since your heart is the actual problem. And since your blood interacts with basically everything else, your body has been weakened to the point that a heart transplant would be unsuccessful. You would almost certainly die before it could be completed.” Seokjin nodded. He had heard all of this a thousand times over, and this was the point where the conversation usually ended. Nobody could think of any solution other than a transplant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been up pretty much all night analyzing the blood sample I took from you yesterday and noting its irregularities, and I would like to try something,” Namjoon said, releasing Seokjin’s wrist and jotting something down in his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Seokjin started to say, turning to glare at the doctor, but he was interrupted. “I know, I know you’re not a lab specimen or a science experiment. But if you don’t give your options a try, you’ll never find a cure and you’ll never get better. Just hear me out. It’s nothing too crazy, and it might actually help.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin watched the doctor, automatically feeling suspicious, but Namjoon looked so sincere. He seemed to genuinely believe that he could help Seokjin. A tiny flame of hope ignited inside the hacker, a flame that hadn’t been lit for many years. He prayed he wouldn’t be disappointed again, he didn’t know if he would be able to stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In essence, I want to give you a shot. I won’t bore you with the technical details but basically, I made a serum containing several things that should correct the abnormalities in your blood, and hopefully also start to fix whatever your heart’s problem is when the serum circulates. It won’t stay in your body for very long, only 72 hours, maybe. But if it works, you should start to feel the effects rather quickly and I can give you another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A shot? That’s it? Just a shot?!” Seokjin asked incredulously, sitting up straight and swinging his legs over the edge of the table so he was looking at the doctor face to face. “That’s it,” Namjoon replied, grinning and patting Seokjin’s knee. “Seriously?! All this time waiting, and I could have been cured just by getting a shot!” Seokjin exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not ordinary medicine that you could get a prescription for. Someone would have had to make it specially for you. It wasn’t all that easy and isn’t how doctors usually work. Since you’re the only person I know of that has this condition, there’s no way to test it, and most professionals wouldn’t go around injecting people with untested treatments. They don’t want to hurt their reputations. Also, it’s not a cure exactly, more something that will slow your symptoms until they eventually go away. Your body will revert back to this state if you stop taking it,” Namjoon said thoughtfully, glancing back down at his notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better than nothing! I don’t care if it’s untested, give it to me,” Seokjin replied, hurriedly slipping and arm out of his jacket and beginning to roll up his sleeve. “Not there,” Namjoon said, standing up and walking over to a small refrigerator in the corner of the ward. “I want to inject it in your neck, so it spreads quicker.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin gulped, tugging on the collar of his turtleneck and suddenly feeling abnormally hot. He didn’t like needles when they were in his arm, so the thought of essentially being stabbed in the neck set his nerves on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I can’t hold your hand this time, and you have to stay very, very still. I’m going to inject it as close to the artery as I can, but I don’t want to accidentally nick it,” Namjoon continued, coming back over and holding a syringe of something that looked like blue Gatorade. Seokjin’s eyelids fluttered. This wasn’t how he thought his morning was going to go.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor stepped up in front of him, nudging his legs apart so he stood in between them. “Here, you can hold onto my shirt, so you have an anchor. Squeeze it as tightly as you need too, I don’t care about wrinkles, but don’t move,” Namjoon said, tilting Seokjin’s head up. “It will be fine. Take a deep breath and hold it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin shut his eyes, wrapping his fingers around the hem of Namjoon’s shirt and clinging on for dear life. The doctors hand wrapped gently around the back of his head, his body so close that Seokjin could feel the heat rolling off him. “Ok, three… two… one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a bee had just stung Seokjin, but he forced himself to stay still, squeezing the soft fabric of Namjoon’s shirt with all the strength he had. “Good, now slowly exhale,” the doctor said, his deep voice very soothing in Seokjin’s ear. The hacker did as he was instructed, trying his best to ignore the building feeling of pressure under his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then, it was over. He felt a piece of gauze being pressed to his skin and opened his eyes to see Namjoon’s forehead about an inch from his face. “All done,” the doctor said, straightening up and holding the gauze against Seokjin’s neck with the palm of his hand. “It didn’t hurt too much, did it? You did really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just a little pinch,” Seokjin replied breathlessly, taking a band-aid that doctor was holding out and unwrapping it for him. “You may be a little sore, but other than that, you’re all set,” Namjoon said, removing the gauze and quickly smoothing the band-aid in its place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude towards this doctor. This man who didn’t know him, owed him nothing, but had made a medicine just for him to try and help him get better. He didn’t need to go to all this trouble, but he had. “Thank you,” Seokjin said, pulling the doctor into a very tight hug. He was still sitting on the table but Namjoon hugged him back, chuckling and saying, “Cute,” under his breath as he picked Seokjin up and carefully set him on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me how to get to the boss’s office? I’m supposed to go see him after I’m done here,” Seokjin asked, unconsciously running his finger over his band-aid. “I’ll take you, he wanted me to come too,” Namjoon replied, putting a hand on Seokjin’s shoulder and steering him towards the exit of the medical ward, before adding, “Don’t forget to tell me if you feel anything abnormal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeon Jungkook was sitting on the windowsill in his office, smoking and trying to ignore Jimin’s grumbling from the other side of the room. His mind had been clouded with thoughts of his hacker ever since the little experiment yesterday afternoon. The sweet sensation of Seokjin’s lips against his was all he could think about.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, Seokjin had a boyfriend. So what? Lots of Jungkook’s previous partners were in relationships, but they slept with him anyway because Jungkook was… Jungkook! Who wouldn’t want to sleep with him if they got the chance?! The gamer was no good for Seokjin, he treated Seokjin like a bird in a cage. He was too afraid to let go. Jungkook was who the hacker should be with, he would give Seokjin freedom and a full life, no matter how short it ended up being. And with Seokjin’s skills and Jungkook’s influence, they could take over the world.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, will you please stop? It smells gross,” Jimin whined, waltzing around the office and spraying air freshener as he went. Jungkook continued to ignore him, staring out the window at the lawn below. The leaves on the oak trees lining the perimeter had all turned brown and fallen off, and he watched one of the gardeners rake them into a pile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Jimin repeated, coming to stand at Jungkook’s side and tapping his shoulder. The criminal grabbed his hand, taking another drag on his cigarette before asking, “Where the hell is Namjoon? I told him to be up here first thing this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin freed himself, leaning down and kissing Jungkook’s cheek. The criminal smiled a little, resting his hand on Jimin’s narrow waist instead. “He wanted to meet with your nerd to talk about medical stuff. Did he not tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he didn’t,” Jungkook snapped, putting the cigarette to his lips once more and glaring out the window. He didn’t like being left out of things, and he wanted to discuss his doctor’s behavior towards Seokjin yesterday before they saw each other again. Namjoon’s attraction to him was so strong, Jungkook could almost taste it, and he didn’t like it one bit. He could have talked to Namjoon last night if he hadn’t hidden from everyone and worked himself to exhaustion after Seokjin told him to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled, watching the smoke dissipate in the cold autumn air outside before pulling Jimin down onto his lap and kissing him deeply. It was nice. His friend was warm, and their lips moved together with the practiced familiarity of two people that had been together for a very long time. But nice is all that it was. There wasn’t a magnetic pull drawing Jungkook to Jimin, not like Seokjin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin pulled away after a few moments, popping a stick of gum in his mouth and grumbling, “You taste like an ashtray.” Jungkook began pressing kisses on his friend’s cheek, just to be annoying, and was rewarded with a smack on the chest. The criminal grinned, enjoying the momentary distraction until his office door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin and Namjoon walked in together, Namjoon’s hand on the hacker’s shoulder, and he was laughing softly as Seokjin whispered in his ear. They looked like lovers after a tryst, and the sight made Jungkook’s blood boil.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin had slipped away to perch on the corner of Jungkook’s desk as soon as the door began to open, but Jungkook was still in the window, and he took another drag on his cigarette, staring daggers at his two employees. “Did Namjoon give you a hickey you’re trying to hide?” Jungkook asked nastily, eyeing the band-aid on Seokjin’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I gave him a shot. And please don’t smoke around him, he doesn’t need any more chemical changes to his blood at the moment,” Namjoon replied, glancing momentarily at Jungkook before returning his attention to the hacker at his side. Seokjin hadn’t even looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of shot?” Jungkook asked, his voice sounding threatening even to his own ears as he tossed his cigarette and shut the window harder than he needed to. Namjoon flinched at the noise and Seokjin glared across the room at the criminal, for no reason that Jungkook could fathom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something he invented to try and make me better,” the hacker said sharply, nudging Namjoon a little and making him smile again. Jungkook approached them slowly, walking in a way that felt almost like a prowl, and tilted his head. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” he asked, coming to stand directly in front of his friend and putting his hands in his pockets. Namjoon was so easily intimidated it was almost funny.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t find you, otherwise I would have,” the doctor replied, studiously avoiding Jungkook’s gaze. Before he could speak again, Seokjin said, “Will you give me the rundown of my assignment please? I want to get this over with so I can go home.” He stepped around Jungkook, pulling Namjoon over the leather couch and taking a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jungkook replied, continuing to glare at Namjoon as he took a seat in an armchair opposite them. Jimin came to stand behind him, and Jungkook reached up to absentmindedly play with his friends’ fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a man in Japan who has certain documents that I would like. They’re in a file stored on a private server outside Tokyo, and you are going to hack into it for me and help me retrieve them.” Seokjin looked at him blankly. He actually seemed a bit let down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all?” he asked, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms. “I can do that in my sleep! Jaehwan could do that in his sleep, why did he want me to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook paused for a moment. This is where things got tricky, and he wanted to make sure he explained exactly right. “This man is... protected, you see, and his security is very comprehensive. Digital and otherwise. I gave Jaehwan the servers information and he took one look at it and backed out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s in Japan, who is he protected by?” Namjoon asked, speaking very slowly. He seemed to have caught on to the main issue before the other two. “The Japanese equivalent of us. Which is why-“</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Yakuza?!” Seokjin spluttered, jumping to his feet and staring down at Jungkook through wide, terrified eyes. “You want me to help you steal from the fucking Yakuza?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook nodded, keeping his expression completely devoid of any emotion. “Are you out of your goddamn mind?! That’s as good as putting a hit out on both of us!” Seokjin shouted, his voice so shrill that the criminal silently thanked god for his office's soundproofing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You helped Jung Taekwoon steal from me, why should this be a problem for you?” Jungkook replied evenly. “I regretted doing that as soon as I fucking did it! I don’t know why you didn’t kill me for it, thanks by the way, but the Yakuza scare the shit out of me! They will not hesitate to come here and murder both of us, along with anyone else who happens to be around!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon had completely frozen and Jimin’s fingertips were digging into Jungkook’s shoulder. This was the first time he had been open with either of them about his plan. “Can you do it or not?” Jungkook asked, pitching his voice low in contrast to Seokjin’s shrieking. “If they have the kind of security that I think you’re implying, you’re going to need people on the inside to get your stupid file! I won’t be able to retrieve it remotely!” Seokjin replied in a rush, spinning in place and running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s already arranged. But can you get them to the server farm? Jaehwan said that you’re the only person he knew that would be able too, and he was absolutely sure that you could,” Jungkook said. He watched Seokjin spin back around, both hands on his hips and looking livid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I can do it, but I’m going to need to borrow your car first so I can go choke out my dickhead ex-boyfriend for recommending me for this job in the first fucking place!” Jungkook smiled, relieved that Jaehwan’s faith in Seokjin wasn’t misplaced.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’ll give you the server information and you can start writing code or whatever it is you do,” Jungkook said, but when he started to stand up, Seokjin put both hands on his chest and shoved him back down. Even that momentary contact with the hacker was enough to give Jungkook chills.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Seokjin exclaimed, standing over the criminal and glaring ferociously at him. “You are going to tell me everything, no more playing games! What kind of information am I risking my life to help you steal?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to know, it will have no effect on your ability to do your job,” Jungkook replied, successfully standing up this time so he could look his hacker in the eye. “Will it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but-“ Seokjin shouted, before seeming to choke on the rest of his words. He was breathing very shallowly, staring imploringly at Jungkook with his lips parted. His was flushed, color high on his cheeks, brow furrowed. Jungkook was absolutely positive he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there’s no problem,” Jungkook said, unable to stop himself from resting a hand on his hacker’s upper arm. Seokjin’s eyes were darting all over the room, his breathing uneven, and he reached up to curl his fingers around his own throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin turned, eyes widening further as he looked down at the doctor still sitting on the couch. “Nam- Namjoon,” he stuttered, and then collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook caught him before he hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hangover Taehyung was currently experiencing was worse than anything he could remember. He wasn’t usually much of a drinker, aside from the occasional beer or glass of wine with dinner, and Jaehwan had broken out the tequila before they made it to dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even open his eyes, the light turning the insides of his eyelid’s orange was enough to piss off his already throbbing brain. Taehyung groaned, reaching around for a blanket and pulling it over his head. He couldn’t remember getting home last night. Actually, he couldn’t remember much of anything after his fifth shot. Seokjin’s absence was like a physical hole in his heart, and he was perfectly happy to fill that hole with alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who poured nails into my head?” a high voice said from his left. “Probably the same person who threw up in my mouth,” a much deeper voice said from his right. Taehyung’s eyes flew open.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell are you two here?” he exclaimed, wincing at his own volume and putting a hand on his temple. “Uh, this is our house. I think the better question is, why are you still here?” Wonshik replied as Taehyung forced himself to a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know,” Jaehwan said. He was lying on Taehyung’s left, peering at himself under the blanket and then glancing up at Taehyung. He reached out and lightly brushed the base of Taehyung’s throat before muttering, “Fuck,” and dropping his head back on the pillow they had apparently been sharing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took several seconds for Taehyung to realize that he wasn’t wearing anything, and when he looked to his left, he saw that Wonshik was shirtless. Fuck was right.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you invite me over and get me drunk just because you were looking for a third?” Taehyung hissed, scanning the room for his clothes and finding them on the floor next to the dresser. He pushed the blanket off himself and climbed over Jaehwan, who whined and smacked his shoulder as he did, before grabbing his jeans and starting to put them on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I invited you over because I felt sorry for you, what with Seokjinie leaving you and all,” Jaehwan snapped, covering his face with his hands. “He didn’t leave me! He just- just left!” Taehyung hissed back, buttoning his jeans and bending to pick up his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference?” Wonshik asked, propping himself up and running a hand through his hair. Taehyung had one arm in his t-shirt when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his breath hitching. His hair was knotted, face pasty, and dark circles under his eyes. Hickeys were dotted all over his neck and trailed down his chest. He had fucked up big time, but his stupid brain was in no shape to try and process it right now. He glanced down at his wrist, and then spun around, exclaiming, “Where the fuck is my bracelet?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’ll buy you a new one. And you still haven’t answered my question,” Wonshik replied, rolling out of bed and walking over to the closet to grab something to wear. “I don’t want a new one, help me find it,” Taehyung snapped, looking all around the floor, trying to spot a glimmer of gold.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this it?” Jaehwan asked, removing his hand from under the blanket, in his palm were three broken pieces of gold chain, the little flat section that bore the inscription was separated from the others in a way it was never supposed to be. Taehyung’s heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever my… oh shit,” Jaehwan said, holding the broken fragments of Seokjin’s gift out for Taehyung to take. He grabbed them and slipped them into the front pocket of his jeans, before putting his t-shirt on and mumbling, “I have to tell him. I’m the world’s worst boyfriend and I have to tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He found his keys on top of his jacket, picked up both, and turned to hurry out of the room. “No! Taehyung, wait! Hold on!” Jaehwan exclaimed, wrapping the bedsheet around his waist and following him down the hall. It was painfully similar to how Seokjin looked after Jungkook left their apartment, and Taehyung couldn’t stop the sob that clawed its way up his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell him! Think of how fragile he is! It’ll kill him! And you were drunk, you weren’t responsible for your actions!” Jaehwan said frantically, grabbing Taehyung’s arm before he could reach the front door. “Is that what you told him when he figured out you were sleeping around? That you were just drunk, and it wasn’t your fault?” Taehyung hissed, spinning around to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan had the decency to look taken aback, but Taehyung continued, “He was gone for one day, Hwannie, one fucking day, and I had what I just assume was a threesome with his best friend and his best friend’s husband. He gave me that bracelet when he left yesterday!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think he’s not fucking his new boss, then you’re deluding yourself,” Jaehwan said nastily, putting the hand not holding up his sheet on his hip and cocking his head to the side. “What?” Taehyung asked blankly, completely derailed from his previous train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot, you’ve met Jungkook! He’s handsome as sin and charming as the devil when he wants to be, and you said yourself that he was already eyeing Seokjinie before he accepted the proposal! Seokjinie was really curious about Jungkook’s personal life when he came to talk to me, it was almost painfully obvious that they’re sleeping together!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me I had nothing to worry about!” Taehyung exclaimed, but Jaehwan gave him a look full of pity as he replied, “I was lying, I didn’t want you to get more upset than you already were.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung’s aching mind instantly flashed back to Seokjin standing in their bedroom, Taehyung asking if Jungkook touched him, and his hissed ‘yes’ before he locked himself in the bathroom. His heart was pounding. “Seokjinie never could resist a pretty face,” Jaehwan continued softly, pushing Taehyung’s hair off his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. I need to think,” Taehyung snapped, whirling back around and walking out of the house before Jaehwan could stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If you killed my hacker before he could do his job, Namjoon, I swear to fucking god,” Jungkook growled, as he carried Seokjin bridal-style down the staircase towards the medical ward, Hakyeon and the doctor close on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who got him all worked up! You and your fucking death wish,” Namjoon replied, sounding uncharacteristically angry. He held the door to the medical ward open for Jungkook, who carried Seokjin inside and laid him gently on one of the sickbeds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was breathing, faintly, so that was a good sign. He looked so serene in sleep, or unconsciousness, Jungkook thought as he knelt at the side of the bed. He brushed his thumb across Seokjin’s cheekbone, slightly reassured by his skin’s warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of shot did you give him anyway?” Jungkook snapped, turning away from Seokjin and glaring at the doctor instead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What I gave him isn’t the problem. I can feel his heart beat is already getting stronger, so that means it working, but his body still can’t handle the amount of stress you just put him through. Will you move?” Namjoon said harshly, nudging Jungkook out of the way and sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Jungkook moved around to the head board, running his fingers through Seokjin’s blonde locks as he whispered, “Please wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not sleeping beauty, and you’re not helping,” Namjoon snapped, flicking a syringe before pushing Seokjin’s sleeve up and sticking it rather unceremoniously into the hacker’s arm. “I thought you said no more chemical changes to his blood!” Jungkook exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah not from second hand smoke, you idiot. He should be coming around right… about…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin gasped, sitting bolt upright and almost knocking foreheads with Jungkook who had been looking at him upside down. He started to cough and grasped Jungkook’s outstretched hand without seeming to realize what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I just got struck by lightning!” Seokjin said, his voice a bit raspy, before continuing to cough. Jungkook felt something similar, but he didn’t think the hacker was talking about the electric current running between their clasped hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a hit of pure adrenaline, kind of like what’s used in Epi Pens. You should probably go run around the block,” Namjoon said, sounding very pleased with himself and making the hacker grin. “Wanna have that race now?” Seokjin asked, sitting up on his knees and turning to Jungkook, bouncing on the mattress like an over excited toddler. It seemed that his brief foray into unconsciousness had made the hacker temporarily forget he was upset.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s smile felt like it was touching his ears, and he gave Seokjin’s hand a little squeeze before replying, “I don’t want you to get in a car accident because you’re too hyped. Wait like an hour and then we can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin did the most adorable pout the criminal had ever seen, wiggling and whining and shaking Jungkook’s hand up and down for a moment, before his face lit up once more. He dropped Jungkook’s hand, threw it was probably a more accurate description, before jumping off the bed and taking off at a run.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Seokjin, come back! I was kidding when I said you should run around the block! You need to relax and drink water!” Namjoon exclaimed, but Seokjin was already out the door. “Did you shoot him up with liquid insanity?” Jungkook huffed, before pushing himself up and running after his hacker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But god damn, Seokjin was quick! He was already half way down the hall that led to his workroom. Jungkook’s legs, however, were longer. He caught up to Seokjin just as the hacker reached his door, circling his arms around the hacker’s middle to stop him from running away again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook felt his phone vibrate but ignored it as Seokjin started to giggle. “You are an absolute maniac!” he said, unable to hide his smile. “I just thought of something brilliant, I need to type it out right now!” Seokjin fairly shouted in response, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet. Jungkook let him go, and Seokjin threw his door open before jumping onto his desk chair so haphazardly that it toppled over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you calm down?! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Jungkook exclaimed, jogging over and setting the chair upright. He pulled Seokjin up by the hand, before the hacker began to turn his monitors on. He opened a blank HTML window and started typing out strings of letters and symbols at a speed Jungkook thought could only be achieved by robots.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal's phone vibrated again, and he idly played with the collar of Seokjin’s sweater as he pulled it out of his pocket. There were his usual business updates, which wasn’t surprising, but he had about a thousand missed texts from Jaehwan for some reason. He clicked on the first and began to read.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Computer Boy #1:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ok so I know I’m not allowed to tell you what to do but PLEASE don’t let Seokjin have his phone!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know you probably took it, and you should keep it! I don’t care how much he bugs you, seriously don’t give it to him.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘For the sake of his health’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And mine’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And maybe yours’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just don’t give it to him, whatever you do!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Actually, on second thought just keep him at the mansion until he dies. Never let him leave.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And don’t let him use your phone or anyone else’s.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘AANDD IF Taehyung shows up, don’t let him speak to Jinnie, this is of PARAMOUNT importance!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook was intrigued. He had been half considering giving Seokjin back his phone as a gesture of good will, but why would Jaehwan care?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>You:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why shouldn’t he have his phone?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And why should I stop him from talking to his boyfriend? It’s no concern of mine.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The little speech bubble that meant Jaehwan was typing popped up almost instantly. Luckily, Seokjin was too absorbed in whatever code he was writing to notice. Jungkook’s finger accidentally brushed Seokjin’s skin, and he felt that familiar jolt in the pit of his stomach, just as Jaehwan’s reply lit up his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Computer Boy #1:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ah! Thank god you answered! I know you don’t care, but Taehyung really fucked up, and it was sort of my fault, but he’s so god damn honorable and stubborn that he’s going to tell Jinnie, and trust me, Jinnie DOES NOT need to hear it. Nothing good will come from it, and he will either kill both me and Taehyung or he’ll just die on the spot from shock!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please don’t give it to him!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It will probably negatively affect his job performance if that’s any incentive for you’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>You:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What did you do now, Jaehwan?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It honestly doesn’t matter, we were drunk, so it didn’t even count! Just don’t let him have his phone!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Also, Taehyung may have somehow gotten the impression that you and Jinnie are sleeping together, so don’t let him in the compound or I genuinely believe he will try and kill you!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook chuckled. This situation could prove to be very amusing!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jin?” he asked, locking his phone and slipping it into his pocket. “What?” Seokjin replied absently, still typing furiously. “How would you like to have your phone back? I’m pretty sure you aren’t a government spy or anything,” Jungkook said, grinning as Seokjin turned in his chair and looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I? I’ve been dying without it!” he exclaimed, and Jungkook nodded, walking over to the closet and pressing a panel on the wall. A small hidden compartment popped open behind a stack of t-shirts, and Jungkook reached in and grabbed Seokjin’s phone. He had put it in there to make sure he didn’t lose it, and also as an experiment to see if Seokjin was curious enough to find the compartment on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin shrieked happily, easily catching his phone when the criminal tossed it to him and clutching it to his chest like it was his child. Jungkook came back and peered over Seokjin’s shoulder, reading the twelve missed calls from ‘Tae Baby’ that flashed up in his notifications. This should be good.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook stepped back, hoping the hacker would forget he was there as Seokjin put the phone to his ear. Hearing one side of the conversation should be funny enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi babe, why are you spamming me?” Seokjin asked, after a few beats of silence. Jungkook’s smile got wider.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No, of course we aren’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We went over this a few days ago! Nothing is going on!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise! I thought this argument was over!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying! I don’t lie to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You already are talking to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to wait until I get home next week then, because I can’t leave right now,” Seokjin said, turning in his chair again to glance back at Jungkook. The criminal winked, and Seokjin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more seconds of quiet, Jungkook clearly heard the gamer say ‘Fuck it’ before continuing too softly for Jungkook to overhear. Seokjin was still turned towards Jungkook, his eyes widened and got very unfocused as he listened to the gamer’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did WHAT?!” the hacker shouted, his voice so loud that Jungkook jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a complete and total piece of shit, Kim Taehyung! How could you!? And with him!? How could you do that to me? I was gone for ONE DAY, and you couldn’t keep it in your pants?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook had to force himself not to laugh out loud. Jaehwan wasn’t kidding when he said the gamer fucked up!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit if you were drunk or not! Three fucking years and you decided to ruin it now!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother apologizing and stop fucking crying!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m not coming home and I’m not talking about this anymore! Fucking sit and wallow in your self-hatred! We’re done! I’ll send some people over to pack up my stuff and I’ll find a new apartment. I never want to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Seokjin hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. He tucked his legs against his chest, curling into a ball on his desk chair as he said shakily, “Sorry, that was unprofessional,” before bursting into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook was at Seokjin’s side in a split second, taking one of the hackers’ hands in each of his and kneeling in front of him. The monitors cast white light across Seokjin’s profile, draining him of the little color he had. His blonde hair sparkled silver.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Jungkook asked softly, watching the hot tears stream down Seokjin’s cheeks. He felt simultaneously happy about the gamers mistake and sad to see his hacker this upset.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his head on his knees. His body was wracked with silent sobs, and his breathing was shallow. He looked totally and completely heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” the hacker whispered, lifting his face back up and running his hand through his hair as he stared at nothing, eyes still unfocused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to look at Seokjin’s tearstained face for a second longer, Jungkook stood up, pulling the hacker into his arms and carrying him over to the couch in the corner of the workroom. He sat down and settled Seokjin on his lap, stroking Seokjin’s hair off his forehead and letting the hacker cry against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I ne-need to borrow your ca-car so I can go ch-choke out Jaehwan,” Seokjin mumbled, his words broken by sobs. Jungkook chuckled quietly and then bit his lip. The hackers’ body was trembling against him, and Jungkook couldn’t stop himself from pressing gentle kisses into Seokjin’s hair and rubbing circles across his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I can’t let you run around and murder my employees,” Jungkook replied. Seokjin choked out a laugh, but there was no humor in it. His arms snaked around the criminal’s neck, snuggling closer and sending Jungkook’s brain into overdrive. No, he wouldn’t do anything now. Not when Seokjin was so upset. He wouldn’t take advantage of his heartbreak like that. He would just comfort his hacker, no matter how much he wanted to rip Seokjin’s clothes off and fuck all thoughts of Taehyung out of his head. He wouldn’t do it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought he- he was the type,” Seokjin said, his words muffled by Jungkook’s shoulder. His hair tickled against Jungkook’s chin, and the criminal replied, “It’s always the ones you least expect.” He had no personal experience being cheated on, but he could imagine Seokjin’s pain well enough to hate every fiber of Taehyung’s being. He made a mental note to shoot the gamer if he ever saw him again, his YouTube fans be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay, I bet you have work to do. I’m a grown up, I can handle it by myself,” Seokjin said, tilting his head up to look at Jungkook. The criminal's heart stuttered, Seokjin’s beautiful face was so sad. He may have said that Jungkook could go, but his eyes were begging the criminal to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go if you want me too, but I don’t mind sitting with you,” Jungkook replied, letting his thumb run up along the hacker’s spine and down again. “Thanks,” Seokjin said, letting out a little sob and resting his forehead against the criminal’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for calling you a jackass, you aren’t that bad,” Seokjin continued. “It’s fine, I am a jackass,” Jungkook replied, suppressing a twinge of guilt. Seokjin’s sadness was partly his fault for deliberately giving him his phone, but the hacker would have found out eventually. It was better that he knew. Now he could move on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, you are,” Seokjin said, a hint of a smile crossing his lips when Jungkook nuzzled his cheek. “Stop being sweet, it’s ruining your macho image.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook grinned, dotting kisses all over Seokjin’s pretty face until he felt the hacker’s fingers tangle in his hair. Then he froze. “I was going to talk to you... about yesterday,” Seokjin said after a moment. “I was going to list all the reasons we couldn’t happen, but number one on that list just crossed himself off it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this now,” Jungkook started to say, but Seokjin pressed a finger to the criminals’ lips, silencing him. Jungkook felt that jolt in the pit of his stomach again as he watched a faint blush start to spread across Seokjin’s cheeks. “Did you feel… sparks?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling in his stomach changed, heating him up from the inside. “Yes,” he said, letting Seokjin trace his mouth with one finger as he stared into the hacker’s chocolate brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it again,” Seokjin murmured, palming Jungkook’s cheek, and the criminal was absolutely powerless to refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss started out as chaste as the first, just a light brush of lips. But it quickly changed into something fervent. Passionate. Their mouths moved against each other in perfect unison, Seokjin’s hand knotting itself more firmly in Jungkook’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about now?” Seokjin asked as they broke apart, his thick eyelashes fluttering. “Fucking fireworks,” Jungkook replied hoarsely, leaning in and pressing their lips together once more. It wasn’t a lie, the criminals whole body felt electrified.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, gently, Jungkook shifted to lay Seokjin on his back, the hacker’s long legs dangling over the couch’s armrest. He knew this wasn’t real for Seokjin, knew it was just a rebound, a way to try and deal with the heartbreak clearly etched in the lines of his brow. The wet trails left by the tears running down his beautiful face. But Jungkook didn’t care. He would take whatever he could get, even if it was just a fantasy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He put a hand on Seokjin’s hip, pressing him into the cushion as the kiss turned desperate. Lips parted and tongues toying together, the heat of Seokjin’s slim body enveloping Jungkook like a blanket. Seokjin’s soft little moan when the criminal nibbled his bottom lip. It was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that, making out like horny teenagers, for what could have been days. Until, that is, the workroom door opened and Hakyeon walked in, closely followed by Namjoon. “I need to check on my patient, he’s,” Namjoon started to say, but both froze in the doorway when they realized they had interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out and don’t come back,” Jungkook growled, lifting his head and giving his friends a look that could have melted steel. They quickly backed out of the room and closed the door, but the noise was just muffled buzzing in Jungkook’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably lock that,” Seokjin said with a giggle, but Jungkook shook his head. He leaned down to kiss his hacker one more time before pushing himself up. “No, my room. Come here,” he replied, catching Seokjin the instant he jumped. The hacker wrapped his legs around Jungkook’s waist, holding on like a koala, and trailing kisses along the criminal’s jaw as Jungkook carried him out of the workroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His men knew better than to look twice at their boss, even if he was carrying his newest acquisition around the mansion. They finally made it to Jungkook’s bedroom, only stopping twice along the way to kiss against various walls, and the criminal made sure the door was locked this time before he set Seokjin on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart is pounding,” Seokjin said breathlessly, watching Jungkook shrug off his suit jacket. “I think that’s probably the adrenaline shot you just got,” Jungkook replied, grinning and pressing the hacker’s back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers found their way under Seokjin’s shirt, running along the subtilty defined muscles of his stomach as he mouthed the side of his hacker’s neck. Seokjin’s hands were knotted in Jungkook’s hair, his head tilted back as he bit his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed, now,” Jungkook purred, his mouth tracing the line of Seokjin’s throat, but the hacker shook his head. “Not yet,” he replied, wriggling out of his coat and letting it fall to the floor before switching their positions.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s mind went completely blank when Seokjin palmed his crotch, stroking his cock through the layer of clothing. His breath faltered as the hacker dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Jungkook’s belt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin had perfect blowjob lips, Jungkook thought now, cushiony and voluptuous and rose-petal pink. It wasn’t the first time the thought had crossed his mind, but it certainly was the time with the most context. The hacker tugged his slacks down, took Jungkook’s already hard cock in one hand, and began licking his tip. Jungkook couldn’t help but stare.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hacker jerked him off slowly at first, spreading his precum around and then switching hands so he could lick it off his thumb. Then Seokjin began to move a little faster, running his tongue along Jungkook’s shaft and circling his lips around the head, sucking gently.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook’s breath caught as Seokjin throated him in one smooth motion, his lips wrapping around the base of the criminal’s cock as he looked up, before slowly bringing his mouth back, his tongue brushing the sensitive spot under his tip. Jungkook nearly came right then.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No fucking wonder his gamer loved him so much, Seokjin didn’t have a fucking gag reflex! Or if he did, he was very good at suppressing it! The criminal felt his cock hit the back of Seokjin’s throat again, tongue tracing the vein as he hummed contentedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, sweetheart,” Jungkook mumbled, unable to take his eyes off the hacker as he began to suck him off in earnest. “You’re s-so fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it, baby?” Seokjin asked, his voice sultry as he licked his lips. Jungkook was panting slightly as he repeated, “Bed.” The hacker stood up, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s neck and kissing him deeply, his lips red.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook pushed him backwards, removing the rest of his and Seokjin’s clothing as they made their way to his four poster bed. He looked down at Seokjin’s perfect body, his alabaster skin glowing in the dim light of the room, before lowering him down onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you until you scream, and then I’m just going to fuck you harder,” the criminal growled, climbing up next to Seokjin and pinning him to the mattress. “Please, baby, I need you,” Seokjin whined, his voice high and sweet as it filled Jungkook’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a half empty bottle of lube of his night stand and slicked up his fingers. All thoughts of ‘this is just a rebound’ and ‘he’s fragile, don’t break him’ were pushed to the back of Jungkook’s mind. He wanted to break Seokjin. Break him and fuck him senseless until Seokjin was his completely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook slid two fingers into Seokjin, not giving him a single second to adjust before starting to move them in and out. His other hand was flat against the hacker’s abdomen, feeling Seokjin tremble under his fingertips. He ran his tongue along Seokjin’s hip, sucking roughly on his skin. His hacker’s gasps and whimpers were all he could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty, sweetheart, so gorgeous,” he purred, adding a third finger as he moved up to capture Seokjin’s lips with his. Seokjin had his hands tangled in the comforter, but he let go and wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck, moaning into his mouth as the criminal stretched him open.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he could wait no longer, Jungkook pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock before positioning himself at Seokjin’s entrance. He pressed his tip against it, teasing, until Seokjin whined, “Baby, please! I want you so bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to what?” Jungkook asked softly, his voice like silk as he looked down at Seokjin’s beautiful face. “Fuck me, baby, make me scream. I need you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook thrust into him, all the way to the base, his eyes hooded as he watched Seokjin sob underneath him. He held his hand out and the hacker immediately began to suck on his fingers as he adjusted to Jungkook’s size. Seokjin’s tongue gliding over his fingertips, shutting his eyes and resting his palm on the criminal’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if I hurt you,” Jungkook murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips along Seokjin’s collar bone as he pulled almost all the way out and then snapped his hips forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He fucked into Seokjin roughly, not holding back an ounce of his considerable strength. His hacker yelped and wiggled under him, wrapping his legs around Jungkook’s waist as the criminal moved his hand back and forth, his fingers fucking Seokjin’s throat in time to his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You take it so well, sweetheart,” Jungkook murmured. Seokjin’s whole body was quivering, his eyes dark with lust when they opened, and Jungkook couldn’t look away. His hacker’s cheeks were flushed, his lips red and kiss-swollen, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. He trailed his fingers down Seokjin’s chin, down his neck, down his chest and then stomach as he thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“More, baby, m-more,” Seokjin whined, his nails digging into Jungkook’s shoulder blades as he rocked his hips, working Jungkook deeper. The criminal mouthed his throat, leaving a trial of red splotches across it, marking Seokjin as his. He picked up his pace, pushing Seokjin’s hands above his head and pinning them there. His other hand gripped the hacker’s waist hard enough to bruise, holding him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was so tight around him, his warmth encasing Jungkook as he snapped his hips forward. The hacker moaned loudly when Jungkook hit his prostate, almost a scream, and Jungkook hit it over and over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, so good, so good, so good!” Seokjin screamed, hands twisting where Jungkook held them and head thrown back in ecstasy. As promised, Jungkook fucked into him harder, pressing his lips against the hacker’s sternum as he watched Seokjin fall apart underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin came then, Jungkook’s name on his lips. His walls clenched around the criminal, and the tightness combined with Seokjin’s whimpers made Jungkook cum as well, deep inside the hacker. He fucked them through it, riding out the spike of pleasure and feeling nothing but bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hacker was limp under him, panting shallowly as Jungkook released his wrists. His arms wrapped tightly around Jungkook’s neck, capturing his lips and kissing him deeply. “You’re something else,” Jungkook said softly, kissing Seokjin’s forehead as he pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyung had listened to the feed from the microphone installed in Seokjin’s computer monitor until the room fell silent. He had hit the play button as soon as Seokjin hung up the phone, tears streaming down his cheeks as he listened to that bastard kiss Seokjin. His Seokjin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fitting punishment, Taehyung supposed, having to listen to the love of his life kiss another man. Certainly, it was the worst thing he could think of. Having to hear Seokjin sleep with someone else would have been different. Easier. But this, all their talk of sparks and fireworks. Sex could be mechanical with someone you didn’t love, but kissing was intimate. Jungkook and Seokjin were intimate on a level that Taehyung had never imagined, and it had thoroughly broken him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Jaehwan may have warned him that they were sleeping together, but it hadn’t prepared Taehyung at all. He hadn’t actually believed it, not completely. Seokjin was so loyal to Taehyung, they had loved each other so deeply and for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoongi,” Taehyung whispered into the phone. His tears had slowed to the point that they became manageable, and he was curled on his side on the floor of his game room, strands of hair stuck to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tae, what can I do for you today?” Yoongi’s voice replied, his soft voice sounding very far away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need another favor.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokjin didn’t leave Jungkook’s bedroom for the rest of that day. The criminal had ordered both lunch and dinner brought to his room, which they had been, and the two of them spent their time alternating between sex and reminiscing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hacker had learned a lot about the criminal and his history. He had learned, for instance, that Jungkook had been out of town on business when his uncle died, the former boss’s health already failing and having taken one hit too many during training with some of his men. He learned that Jungkook’s mother was still alive, living the posh life of a socialite down town. How, even though the criminal regularly padded her back accounts, they never saw each other. He learned that Jungkook was only a few months older than he was, despite having the aura of someone much more grown up. He had practiced it, Jungkook told Seokjin, the art of being mature.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal had let Seokjin listen when he canceled all his appointments for the day, instructing Jimin to take the lead for him on things he couldn’t avoid. Jungkook had told Seokjin about his friends. How he and Jimin had grown up together, trained together, fought together. How Namjoon had helped him when he was just a 15-year-old kid, having taken a beating at the hands of a rival gang before being left for dead in an alley until Namjoon happened upon him. The doctor had only been a student at that time, but he had taken the young Jungkook, battered and bruised, back to his apartment and patched him up. How they had been best friends ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin had listened raptly, asking the occasional question here and there from where he sat in between the criminal’s legs. Jungkook made him feel warm and safe, but it didn’t do much to fill the Taehyung shaped hole in Seokjin’s heart. Sure, the sex was mind-blowing, and it helped quell his racing thoughts a bit, but it wasn’t like Seokjin could force himself to stop loving Taehyung. It wasn’t a feeling he could just turn off, no matter how much he wished he could.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was morning now, and the sunlight filtering through the blinds was soft against Seokjin’s closed eyes. His back was snuggled comfortably against the criminal’s chest, their legs tangled together under the plush covers. Jungkook ran so warm it was like sleeping next to a furnace, and Seokjin was grateful for it. He had slept much better than the night before, the cold emptiness of his guestroom bed leaving him shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Jungkook muttered sleepily, hugging Seokjin against him and burying his face in the hacker’s hair. “Hi,” Seokjin replied, rolling in place and pressing his forehead against the criminals. Jungkook look so much younger, softer, in the haze of morning. His raven hair sticking up every which way, one eye cracked open in a squint.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?” Seokjin asked, unable to suppress a little smile when criminal nuzzled his cheek. “Better than I have in a very long time,” Jungkook mumbled, pressing his lips to the corner of Seokjin’s mouth. It should have felt like nothing, just sleepy kisses on a Saturday morning. But doing this with anyone other than Taehyung, the idea was foreign to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mind strayed, painting a picture of Taehyung alone in the penthouse, no doubt hiding in his game room. The bracelet Seokjin gifted to him abandoned in a corner. He wouldn’t have brushed his hair, Seokjin thought, imagining caramel-colored curls messily framing the face he knew so well. A flash of dimples. A gleam of straight, white teeth as his lips parted in a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin blinked rapidly, coming back to reality with a snap. He put his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders and pushed the criminal onto his back, rolling on top of him and straddling his waist. The t-shirt and sweatpants Jungkook let him borrow suddenly felt constricting, like he wasn’t able to breath properly, despite them being a size too big.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook peered blearily up at him, his fingers weaving with Seokjin’s, allowing the hacker to press their clasped hands into the pillow behind Jungkook’s head. The criminal’s breath was coming heavier. Seokjin leaned down, arching his back so their chests were flush, grazing his teeth over Jungkook’s Adam’s apple as he slowly began rolling his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook gasped quietly, squeezing Seokjin’s hands as the hacker ground against him, his thighs tightening around Jungkook’s torso, nipping gently at Jungkook’s bottom lip. “Sweet- Sweetheart,” the criminal breathed, exhaling sharply when Seokjin began nibbling on his earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, as much as I would love to- to stay in bed with you for the rest of- of my life, we have things to do today. I can’t- I can’t shirk my responsibilities two days in a row,” he continued, his voice breaking every time Seokjin’s crotch pressed against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin sighed, mouth tracing the criminal’s strong jaw. He new Jungkook was right. He had to start prepping for this job and Namjoon would probably want to examine him. What the hacker really needed was a distraction, a way to stop imagining Taehyung running back into Jaehwan’s undoubtedly waiting arms for comfort. Jaehwan could never resist a charity case, and Namjoon wouldn’t mind either. Work would keep Seokjin occupied if Jungkook wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine baby, I have code to write,” Seokjin said, pressing a final kiss to the criminal’s lips before releasing his hands and sliding off the bed. He ignored Jungkook’s startled expression as he grabbed Jungkook’s fluffy cobalt bathrobe from the closet and wrapped it around himself. “I’m borrowing this, I’ll be in my workroom if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin had invaded the medical ward for the third time in less than 24 hours, and Namjoon was going out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t stop rearranging Namjoon’s medical supplies and reading over his shoulder as Namjoon wrote a detailed description of Seokjin’s procedure in his notebook. Jimin was breathing too close to his ear and Namjoon finally lost his patience.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you go away? You’re driving me nuts!” Namjoon exclaimed, dropping his pen and turning to glare at his friend. “No, Hyoggie kicked me out, so I have nothing else to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kick you out!” Namjoon replied, but Jimin just laughed. “You’re not my boss, I can bug you all I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Jungkook’s second in command, don’t you have anything you can help him with?” Jimin shrugged and began organizing Namjoon’s syringes in order of descending size. “Not at the moment, I finished everything yesterday when Hyoggie ducked out to fuck his nerd.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon rolled his eyes but kept his other more mutinous feelings off his face. He liked Seokjin, how could he not?! The boy was cuter than a basket of puppies being held by a laughing baby in a flower costume! Walking in on him and Jungkook hasn’t been an enjoyable experience. How did Jungkook have the balls to tell Namjoon off just for saying Seokjin was cute when he went around pinning him to furniture like it was nothing?!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Seokjin? I really need to examine him. Is he still cloistered away in Jungkook’s room?” Namjoon asked, closing his notebook and checking his watch. It was already the middle of the afternoon, he hoped Jungkook had given Seokjin a break so he could eat, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He left really early this morning, Jungkook said he was working,” Jimin replied, running his hands through Namjoon hair, thoroughly and deliberately messing it up. “Fine, I’m going to check up on him in his room then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you,” Jimin said cheerfully, ignoring Namjoon’s loud sigh and walking at the doctor’s side. The pair made their way to the other side of the mansion, where Namjoon knocked softly on the door of Seokjin’s workroom and cracked it open.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was sitting at his desk, the blinds closed and the only light in the room coming from his three computer monitors. He had on what Namjoon easily recognized as Jungkook’s favorite bathrobe as well as wire rimmed glasses and comically large headphones. His fingers were moving across his keyboard so fast they were almost a blur.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hacker hadn’t noticed Namjoon and Jimin come in, so the doctor put a hand to his mouth and called, “Seokjin!”, but no dice. He hadn’t even blinked. Jimin walked right up behind Seokjin’s chair and put his hands over the hacker’s eyes which turned out to be a much more effective strategy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin jumped about a foot in the air, pulling his headphone off and shouting, “You scared the shit out of me! Don’t sneak up on people like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to check how you’re doing with the serum,” Namjoon said, grinning at Seokjin’s adorable angry face. “Not now, I’m busy. One of you bring me a Red Bull and like 20 bags of Cheetos,” Seokjin snapped, turning back to his computers and resuming his typing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctors orders, brat,” Jimin said, laughing as he snagged Seokjin’s headphones from around his neck and stepping back so the hacker couldn’t reach. “You’re so fucking irritating! I’ll let you look at me if you make him leave!” Seokjin shouted, making a grab for his headphones and missing before glaring at Namjoon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him, go get him his snacks,” Namjoon said happily, glad for the excuse to get rid of his friend. At least he wasn’t the only one Jimin pissed off. His friend sighed dramatically before laying Seokjin’s headphones on the desk and flouncing out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten?” Namjoon asked, coming to kneel in front of Seokjin’s chair and taking his wrist. Seokjin’s pulse was slightly elevated, but that could be from what Namjoon privately referred to as, ‘The Jimin Effect’. “No, I’ve been working since like 6 am, I haven’t had time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been staring at a screen for 11 hours?! Your poor eyes!” Namjoon exclaimed, standing up and peering into each of Seokjin’s eyes. “Computer glasses,” the hacker replied, tapping one of the wire rimmed lenses with his fingernail. “They reflect the blue light, it helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you feeling after yesterday?” Namjoon asked. “Sore and heartbroken,” Seokjin snapped, looking away and fingering the band-aid on his neck. Namjoon paused, only understanding the meaning behind half of that sentence, and not wanting to intrude on the hacker private business.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I feel fine otherwise. I have a little more energy, I think, I’m not as tired. Normally I have to take naps,” Seokjin continued, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. He looked so small, Namjoon wanted to bundle him up in a thousand blankets and kiss a smile back on his face. But he held himself back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon pulled a sealed band-aid out of his pocket and unwrapped it before quickly peeling the old one off the injection site. Everything looked perfectly normal aside from Seokjin’s 17462 hickeys, but the doctor put the new band-aid on anyway, just to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well that’s good. I’d like to check your blood again tomorrow to see what kind of physiological effect the serum is having, if that’s alright with you,” Namjoon said, patting Seokjin’s knee. The hacker nodded his ascent, just as Jimin walked back in carrying two redbull’s and an enormous bag of chips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t have any Cheetos, so I brought you two drinks and these. You’re lucky we have anything at all, Hyoggie doesn’t normally keep junk food in the house,” Jimin said, depositing the snacks in Seokjin’s lap and resting his hand on Namjoon’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doritos are fine, thanks. How is the head bitch doing this afternoon?” Seokjin asked with a nonchalance that seemed forced, as he popped open one of the energy drinks. “I don’t know, you’ve seen far more of him than I have,” Jimin replied, giving the hacker a very knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin laughed, high and cold, before he turned back to the doctor and asked, “Is that all? I need to get back to this bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, as long as you’re feeling ok, that’s it. I’ll see you at dinner, and make sure to take breaks every now and then, doctors’ orders,” Namjoon replied, patting Seokjin’s knee again as he stood up. The hacker didn’t respond, just put his headphones back on, took a sip of Red Bull, and resumed typing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He types like a demon, and acts like one too,” Jimin said, once the two of them were back in the hall. “I’m worried, he shouldn’t be working himself so hard in his condition,” Namjoon replied, glancing back at the door to Seokjin’s workroom as they walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin hadn’t showed up to dinner, and even though Jimin assured him that the hacker was well catered for with snacks, Jungkook was still concerned. He hadn’t seen Seokjin since he walked out of Jungkook’s bedroom, and Jungkook himself had been very busy so he hadn’t had time to stop in and check on the hacker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had several video calls with various news stations and was thoroughly exhausted from acting pleasant all afternoon. What Jungkook really wanted to do was eat a bathtub full of ramen and then pass out in it, but he decided to go find Seokjin instead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at the workroom, he found Seokjin sitting cross legged on the floor, his phone smashed to pieces next to the door, and computer parts laid in concentric circles around the hacker like Saturn and its rings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck happened here?” Jungkook asked, bewildered, nudging the broken phone with the toe of his shoe. Seokjin looked up, his glasses making his eyes appear bigger than they already were, and he seemed incredibly shaken up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you put something in my computer as well as my car?” Seokjin asked, his voice very quiet. Jungkook looked at him blankly. “No, all I did was put a tracker on your car in case you tried to run away before giving me an answer, why? Is there something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t understand,” the hacker muttered, staring down at a small circuit board-looking thing he was holding in his lap. “What is that?” Jungkook asked, walking closer and crouching down across from Seokjin, the scattered computer parts keeping them three feet apart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bug,” Seokjin replied, holding the circuit board up to his face. “I was doing a routine check of my equipment, I do it like once a week because the jobs I do aren’t always legal, and this one is especially not, and this was in my computer monitor. You can see the little microphone, look.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He handed the bug to Jungkook, who took it a bit hesitantly and held it flat on his palm. “It’s not the governments, I know what their chips look like and I know their markings. And, I did a check the day we had our first meeting and there was nothing. That’s why I wondered if you-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. I wouldn’t have had the chance. Who do you think is spying on you if not the cops? And, is it turned on? Can it hear us?” Jungkook asked, poking at the chip and looking back up at the hacker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was staring at Jungkook but not like he was really seeing him. His eyes were glazed, and he didn’t answer for a moment. “Honestly, I wish it had been you,” he whispered, hanging his head and ruffling the back of his hair. “No, it’s not on anymore. It was right before I touched it though and has probably been on since I left my penthouse. There are only two people other than me who have had access to my computers, and only one has enough technical knowledge to do this.” He trailed off at the end of the sentence, and Jungkook suddenly understood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gamer? Taehyung, I mean?” he asked, quickly correcting himself when he saw Seokjin wince. “I wondered what he and Yoongi were doing in my office. They said they had been playing video games, and I just didn’t question it. I thought they had been looking for an extra controller or something. It’s not like I would ever have thought to suspect… this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a few more seconds, before he took the chip from Jungkook and stood up. Jungkook watched in slight amazement as the hacker pulled his keys from the pocket of his borrowed bathrobe, ran a magnetic keychain over the chip, dropped it on the floor, and then stomped on it with the heel of his chunky sneaker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin stomped twice more until the chip was shattered, and then he threw the pieces in the little trash can next to his desk. “Taehyung isn’t smart enough to build this, no offense to him. Or I guess, lots of offense. But Yoongi is. He’s always been nice to me, but his loyalty and friendship are unquestioningly Taehyung’s, not mine. He would have done it if Taehyung asked him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the same Yoongi you helped rob me?” Jungkook asked, not meaning to be rude, just trying to get a clearer picture of the situation. “Yes. Taehyung used me as a bet in a poker game and then lost. Taek got a free favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jungkook said, clearing his throat in an attempt to stall for time. He really didn’t want to bring this up when it was already a sensitive subject, but it would be better if everything was out in the open. “So, if it’s been on the whole time, does- did he hear everything yesterday? After your phone call?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin went very still. “He fucking deserves it if he did,” he said, almost spitting the words. “Piece of shit didn’t trust me enough to let me go on a job without tapping my fucking equipment, but he goes and has a threesome with Jinnie and Joonie.” He shook his head in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to put this back together,” Seokjin muttered, picking up a screw driver that had been lying on the floor next to him. “Can I help?” Jungkook asked quietly. This was an unfortunate development in the soap opera he had accidentally fallen into.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I can do it pretty quickly. You can throw my phone away though.” Jungkook turned to look back at the smashed remains of phone scattered by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that bugged too?” he asked, starting to pick up the pieces. “Probably. It could easily have been used to track me and Yoongi most likely hacked the camera so Taehyung could watch me. The constant texts were pissing me off the point where I was going to smash it anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jungkook muttered, tossing the broken phone in the trash. “Technology is fucking scary,” he said under his breath, surprisingly making Seokjin chuckle. It was low and throaty. A bedroom chuckle. Jungkook felt the sound tingle all the way down to his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know it is. Just wait until some psycho hacks into a nuke base and decides to play a little game,” Seokjin mumbled, screwing two sections of computer back together. That comment filled Jungkook with both horror and a weird spark of excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could do that?” he asked softly, pretending not to be very interested, but he must not have carried it off quite right. “Don’t get any ideas. I won’t be responsible for the genocide of innocents. I’ll die first,” Seokjin replied coldly, lifting his head and giving the criminal a very intense stare.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just asking. I’m not a mass murderer, and I don’t kill people for fun,” Jungkook said defensively, sitting back on his heels and matching Seokjin’s glare. The hacker nodded appraisingly after a moment and returned his focus to his computer. The idea that Seokjin actually believed him capable of such a thing turned Jungkook’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a bad person, not really. Sure, he did shitty things occasionally, but he never did anything without a reason. Violence was an unfortunate consequence of this line of work, but he always gave people a chance to fix their mistakes, a chance to learn from them. To grow. It was only when they made the same mistake over again or took advantage of his generosity that things got violent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he took care of his people and the people living in his territory. Whether that was by physically sending his men to keep them safe if there was a threat, or by messing with politicians so a good law reform was passed. He was a good person. A good person that did what he had too to help his people survive.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jae,” Jungkook said, waiting for the hacker to look up again before asking, “Do you really think I’m that evil?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The force behind Seokjin’s eyes nearly made Jungkook lose his breath. The hacker’s fierce intelligence had never been as apparent as it was now, the sharpness of his gaze. Jungkook could see the thoughts running through Seokjin’s mind, calculating, but didn’t have a clue what they were.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not right now. But that kind of power could corrupt even the most honorable person,” he said softly. The little crease in his brow smoothed after a minute, and he reached past his circle of electronics to run his fingertips across the back of Jungkook’s hand. “I wouldn’t trust myself with that, either, which is why I’ve never tried. The curiosity might turn out to be too much to withstand. And, let’s be honest, I’m no saint but I’m not the head of an extraordinarily influential crime family.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a bad person,” Jungkook said hastily. He knew the hacker wasn’t insulting him, but he wanted Seokjin to think of him in a positive light. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was looking at him with his head tilted, barely breathing he was so still. “I’m not,” Jungkook repeated, taking the hackers hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. “Sometimes problems just have to be solved. I always try and find a diplomatic solution to things before I let them get messy, and everything I do is for my people. I’m fair,” he continued, his words sounding whiny and pathetic to his own ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you give Jaehwan a script? That’s very nearly exactly what he told me about you,” Seokjin murmured, leaning forwards a little. His gaze was so concentrated that Jungkook felt like he was under a microscope.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. They were his own impressions, I guess. But, I’m not evil,” Jungkook replied vehemently, starting to fidget. This wasn’t a conversation he ever envisioned having. Trying to persuade a computer genius he had known for less than a week that he was a good person. It was an uncomfortable feeling, being wrong-footed when he was so used to being in control.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?” Seokjin asked, his voice kind but his words still cutting. “You! I know I’m alright, but you- I don’t like being thought poorly of!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to circle back to the whole thing about you leading a crime family,” Seokjin said, but the words were barely out of his mouth before Jungkook exclaimed, “I’ve saved people! I save people all the time! Sure, people fuck up and make stupid decisions, like doing drugs or gambling all their money away, but I’m not their baby sitter! People need to make their own mistakes, so they learn! I rebuild my people’s homes when they get damaged, employ other people to maintain them. I provide jobs to thousands, so they and their families don’t starve in the cold! I have a homeless shelter and a food bank!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be the case, but those first things, the drugs and the gambling. You allow those drugs to cross into your territory, and I know for a fact you run quite a few casinos and gambling rings. And you take profit from both. Do you believe that all the good things you do cancel out the bad?” Seokjin asked, his quiet question throwing Jungkook into confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to make money somehow! If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to help my people!” Jungkook insisted. “And yet, you live in a mansion. A mansion flowing with more luxury, and that is more ostentations than the poshest hotel I’ve been too, and I’ve been to plenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Image is important! You live in a penthouse, and I own your building! I know how much you pay for rent! Not to mention your designer wardrobe!” Jungkook was at a loss. He had absolutely no idea of how to convince Seokjin of his character. “Yes, that’s all true. But I’m not responsible for anyone other than myself,” the hacker replied, letting Jungkook’s hand go and finishing piecing his computer back together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal sat in stunned silence for quite a long time, watching Seokjin work. Once he had regained the ability to think somewhat clearly, he said, “I know you aren’t, but-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence. “Shh, baby, it’s ok,” Seokjin interrupted, his voice soft as he placed the nearly rebuilt computer on the ground at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to try and persuade me of anything. I wasn’t criticizing, just making observations, and the fact that you’re trying at all says a lot. It’s just food for thought,” he continued, scooting over and sitting cross-legged again, their knees touching.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook honestly didn’t know what to do. Seokjin was the weak one and he was the strong one. That’s how their dynamic worked! That was Jungkook’s comfort zone, and he, he had no fucking clue what this zone was, but it was nowhere near comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out and cupped the hacker’s cheeks in both hands, as if physical contact would make him feel more anchored, and after floundering for what to say for a few seconds, he settled on, “I’m sorry I kicked you out of bed this morning.” It was true, and he had been meaning to apologize anyway, but he hadn’t been sure of how to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin sighed, seeming more tired than anything else, and he replied easily, “It’s ok. I got a lot of work done today, so your project, for lack of a better word, should be ready to put into action within a week. Probably sooner.” Jungkook’s robe looked so big on Seokjin, like it would swallow him up. He looked heavenly, like an angel of truth and judgement that had come into Jungkook’s life to call him to justice. Enchanting and terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful,” Jungkook murmured, losing himself in the hacker’s chocolate brown eyes. A small smile played on Seokjin’s lips, and he nodded. “I know. You aren’t too bad looking, yourself.” Jungkook couldn’t stop the incredulous laugh that escaped him. How had he possible managed to get himself in this situation?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“No. I’m putting my foot down this time,” Yoongi said harshly, crossing his arms and glaring at Taehyung across the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Just help me! I’ll buy you like… 16 cats! Whatever you want!” Taehyung pleaded, palms pressed together, and head bowed in a mockery of prayer. “I have just as much money as you do, you dick! If I want 16 cats, I’ll buy them myself!” Yoongi snapped, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Taehyung started, and then was immediately cut off. “No! You need to calm down! You’re going a little crazy and it’s starting to genuinely worry me!”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was fidgety. Actually, he felt a bit manic if he was being honest, and the Adderall he’d been taking like candy probably wasn’t helping him relax. He needed to get Seokjin back and he needed to do it now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I just want to get Seokjin out of that stupid mansion and away from that psycho essentially holding him hostage!” Taehyung replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “He’s not being held hostage! He’s fucking working, and it sounds like he does, in fact, want to be there, if the recording you played for me is any indication! Do you honestly blame him?” Yoongi asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi didn’t understand. Seokjin wasn’t dead, he wasn’t gone in the way Taehyung had been preparing for over the last three years. He was alive, very much alive and playing house with a violent criminal! Seokjin had found the bug, that had always been an inevitability, so listening wasn’t an option anymore, but he wasn’t answering his texts and every time Taehyung tried calling it went straight to voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>His Seokjin wasn’t safe. Who cares if he thought he wanted to be there?! That criminal had probably tricked Seokjin into believing that he was kind, and Seokjin was too nice, too caring. He would fall for Jungkook's lies in no time flat. Taehyung had fucked up, that was true, but they were even now! They had both been with someone else and Seokjin should come back to him like he always did!</p><p> </p><p>“You need to give him space,” Yoongi said, his voice a little softer than before, like he was trying to calm a startled animal. “He’s had space, he needs to come back before he actually goes through with this ridiculous moving out idea,” Taehyung replied. His eyes moved across the living room, lingering on a pair of Seokjin’s socks laying on the rug and the Jasmine scented diffuser that Seokjin had set on the mantel piece.</p><p> </p><p>“He did break up with you, you remember that, correct? I know it sucks that he dumped you over the phone, but you guys had a good run. Three years is a long-“</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t mean it, he was speaking out of anger! Once he’s calmed down and comes home, he’ll realize he was wrong,” Taehyung snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. “You’re hearing yourself, right? You hear how crazy and possessive you sound?” Yoongi asked, squinting at Taehyung in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung chose to ignore that last comment and replied, “Just help me get him back! He’s going to work himself to death with that criminal and I’ll never be able to see him again!”</p><p> </p><p>“No! You need to sleep dude, and I’m confiscating your meds for a while, they aren’t helping!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it myself then, since you’re being so fucking difficult!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin woke slowly, alone in Jungkook’s bed with no memory of how he got there. He had been writing code late into the night, last time he looked at the clock it said 2 am, and he must have dozed off at some point. Jungkook had probably found him and carried him to bed, and Seokjin was grateful. This was a much more comfortable place to sleep than his desk chair.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin stretched luxuriously and then noticed he was wearing an unfamiliar pair of pinstripe silk pajamas. They were soft, the fabric running over his skin like water. He sat up and looked over the edge of the bed to find a cozy looking pair of fluffy white slippers. Maybe Jungkook had been set out for him, Seokjin thought, as he slid his feet into them.</p><p> </p><p>He was hungry, but food could wait. Namjoon said he wanted another blood sample today and it was usually best not to eat beforehand. Seokjin remembered his doctors always telling him to fast before getting blood drawn, that was probably still the case. He stumbled blearily over to the bedroom door and wandered into the hall, combing his hair with his fingers as he made his way down to the medical ward.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so- did you sleep in?” Namjoon asked when Seokjin opened the door, his lips curved into a smile and the corners of his eyes crinkled. Seokjin could tell he wanted to say ‘cute’. The urge to compliment was written all over the doctor’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so? I don’t actually know what time it is,” Seokjin replied, plopping down on the examination table. “It’s almost noon, but I’m glad you got some rest after working so hard yesterday,” the doctor replied, coming over and starting to take Seokjin’s pulse.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had breakfast yet, since it can mess up test results, right? I came to you first,” Seokjin said, shivering as the cold metal of Namjoon’s stethoscope slid under his shirt. “You’re right, food can affect blood tests, but I want you to promise that you’ll eat something afterwards. And drink some orange juice to get your blood sugar up.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin nodded, letting his eyes flutter shut. Namjoon’s touch was gentle, he felt more relaxed here than he ever had in a doctor’s office before.</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft knock on the door, and Jungkook appeared, looking, to a sleepy Seokjin, like one of Dracula’s sexy cousins. His dark maroon blazer was fitted perfectly over a black button down, the top few buttons open, very dapper as always.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are! I went to wake you but when you weren’t in bed, I guessed that you might be here,” Jungkook said, grinning and coming to stand beside the table, petting Seokjin’s hair. The hacker smiled, leaning into the touch and shutting his eyes again. Having the criminal around had become somewhat of a comfort for Seokjin.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to take a blood sample,” Namjoon said quietly, and Seokjin let the doctor lift him down from the table and pull him over to the tall chair he sat in last time. “Oh good! I’ve been wondering if your crazy treatment is working,” Jungkook replied as he trailed after them.</p><p> </p><p>The criminal was holding a small black gift bag, and Seokjin eyed it curiously as Namjoon went to wash his hands. “What’s that?” he asked, and Jungkook turned his face away, almost shy. “It’s for you, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin made grabby-hands at the bag, wondering what the criminal could have brought for him. Jungkook chuckled and held it out, saying, “Nothing big, I just wanted to make your job a bit easier, one less thing for you to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin reached inside and pulled out a box, a picture of a phone almost identical to his broken one on the front. It was the newest version, and the hackers' hearts fluttered. “You got me a new phone?” he asked, a little surprised at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. Jungkook nodded, looking very pleased with himself. “I picked it up on the way home from my appointment this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to,” Seokjin mumbled, lifting the lid and inspecting the jet-black phone inside. The protective wrapper was still on the screen, it was exactly what he would have bought for himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to. Think of it as a business expense if you don’t like gifts,” the criminal said, lightly tapping under Seokjin’s chin and making him smile. “Thank you, it was very generous,” he replied, brushing his lips across Jungkook’s palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Just set that aside for a few minutes and relax your arm,” Namjoon said, coming back over and rolling up Seokjin’s sleeve. The hacker put his new phone back in its bag and handed it to Jungkook, before clutching the edge of the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to hold my hand?” Jungkook asked, echoing the first time Seokjin had sat here. Unlike that time, Seokjin nodded, weaving their fingers together and squeezing as the needle pierced his skin.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook was sitting at his desk, trying very hard to concentrate on the stack of paperwork in front of him. It was more difficult than it should be. His hacker was nibbling on a waffle and setting up his new phone, draped across the sofa on the other side of the room. It was incredibly distracting.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin kept making little huffy noises under his breath and changing his sitting position, his long legs were arranged differently every time Jungkook looked up. The hacker was once again wrapped in Jungkook’s bathrobe, having showered and changed into a clean pair of sweatpants. They were Seokjin’s own today, and the Supreme/LV collab logo was sprinkled rather artlessly across the bright red fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Those pants are hideous,” Jungkook said, abandoning his paperwork and standing up. He would be of no use to anyone while his hacker was around. It was pointless to keep trying.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be rude,” Seokjin replied, looking up from his phone with an adorable pout on his face before taking a bite of waffle. The criminal had ordered breakfast for Seokjin and had it brought here so he could make sure Seokjin actually ate it. He didn’t want the hacker to get distracted and forget like yesterday. Jungkook crossed the room in a few long strides, lifting up the hacker’s legs before sitting next to him and laying them on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin wiggled his feet back and forth, fluffy slippers tapping against Jungkook’s thighs, humming contentedly as he ate another bite. He looked so cute that, completely involuntarily, Jungkook made a soft cooing noise, running his thumb across Seokjin's cheek. He was so surprised at himself that he snapped his mouth shut. It was the kind of noise Namjoon made every time he saw a puppy, and Jungkook hadn’t thought himself capable of sounding so ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin smiled, apparently pleased by the attention, and held his waffle in front of the criminal’s mouth, but Jungkook shook his head. “I don’t like frozen food, thanks for offering though,” he said, watching as Seokjin shrugged, unbothered. “I don’t understand how anyone can dislike Eggo’s but that’s your problem. More for me,” Seokjin replied, winking and taking another bite.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope the other snacks I had the chef put in the kitchen for you are alright. I asked... my other coder to write a grocery list of what you like before you got here,” Jungkook said, remembering at the last second not to say Jaehwan’s name. Seokjin’s lip curled in a sneer, but he nodded. “They’re great, he knows me too well. I won’t starve, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, how’s the phone working?” Jungkook asked, wanting to get off that dangerous line of conversation as quickly as possible. Seokjin’s happy expression returned at once. “It’s fantastic! Exactly what I would have chosen,” he replied, picking the phone back up and showing it to the criminal. The lock screen was standard blue, and Jungkook thought back, trying to think of what it had been before. He half remembered there being a picture.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like having a plain background? Didn’t it used to be a selfie or something?” he asked, immediately regretting the question as soon as it was out of his mouth. How did Seokjin ruffle him so badly? He felt like he was constantly saying the wrong thing!</p><p> </p><p>“It used to be a selfie, you’re right. But I don’t like seeing that photo anymore,” Seokjin replied slowly, looking at his phone and idly tapping the screen. His lips were pressed tightly together, and his brow wrinkled. It must have been a picture of him and Taehyung, Jungkook forgot that couples like to do that sort of thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Jungkook said, suddenly struck with a fun idea. He took the phone and reached over, wrapping his arms around the hacker’s waist and pulling him onto his lap. Seokjin draped an arm around Jungkook’s shoulder, seeming unsure of what was happening as the criminal pressed his lips to the hacker’s cheek. The phone camera made a little shutter sound, and Jungkook grinned, lowering his arm and admiring his handiwork. The picture was cute. Seokjin’s expression, a mixture of surprise and pleasure, was beyond precious.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping one hand on the hacker’s hip, Jungkook clicked around until he found the settings and then set the photo as the background. He also texted it to himself, how could he not, before handing it back. “There, now you don’t have to have a boring lock screen,” he said, watching Seokjin stare at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>A little smile crossed the hackers face, almost fond, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. “What’s yours, you and Jimin? You don’t really seem like the selfie type,” Seokjin asked, reaching inside Jungkook’s jacket pocket and pulling out the criminal’s phone. Seokjin was right, Jungkook wasn’t very into taking selfies normally, and his background was a night landscape of Seoul.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty, but you can do better,” Seokjin said, swiping up to the camera before palming the criminal’s cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. Jungkook actually forgot about the camera until the shutter clicked, and he felt Seokjin smile. The hacker had one-up’d him, as usual. “Now we have matching,” Seokjin said happily, setting the picture as Jungkook’s lock screen and sending it to his new phone number.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s heart fluttered, filling with a weird sort of exhilaration as he watched the hacker start taking pictures of himself. “I need a cute contact photo,” he mumbled, before making an exaggerated kissy face at the camera, his very late breakfast forgotten on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you,” Jimin said, opening the door to Jungkook’s office and stopping on the threshold. Seokjin wasn’t fazed and kept clicking away, wriggling on the criminals lap a little so he could get a better angle, but Jungkook glanced over, gritting his teeth as he asked, “Right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, right now. It’s important,” Jimin replied, giving the criminal a very pointed look and flourishing his hand at the hallway. Jungkook sighed, annoyed at the interruption, but he gently shifted Seokjin off him and said, “I’ll be right back. You keep doing… this, and don’t forget about your waffles,” before leaving the hacker with his phone and following Jimin into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not something you see every day,” Jimin said, a sly smile on his face as Jungkook shut his office door. “What?” he asked, irritation growing stronger as Jimin crossed his arms and replied, “A crime boss making heart eyes at a twink on his lap and taking selfies”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in no position to criticize anyone for being affectionate, and don’t be rude,” Jungkook snapped, giving his friend a dangerous look before asking, “What’s so important?”</p><p> </p><p>“Other than you still not working like you should be? The boyfriend left their apartment.” Jungkook stilled. He had sent men to watch the building and report on what the gamer did after his and Seokjin’s rather disastrous phone call, and he hadn’t gone anywhere until now.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he going? Did you put a tracker on his car? I meant to ask you to, but I forgot!” Jungkook said quietly, not wanting Seokjin to accidently overhear and momentarily forgetting his office was soundproof. Jimin tapped his foot, looking very smug as he replied, “You didn’t ask me, but I took the liberty of doing it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Silently thanking god for his friends' almost terrifying efficiency, Jungkook nodded, relieved. “He isn’t in his car, though, he’s driving your nerd's blue one. It doesn’t actually matter since we have a tracker in that one too, I just thought it was an interesting choice.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a very interesting choice, especially in light of recent events. He should have already arranged for Seokjin’s belongings to be picked up and located a new apartment for him, Jungkook thought, and then paused. Buying Seokjin a phone was one thing, but he wasn’t responsible for helping Seokjin move out. He shouldn’t actually care as much as he did.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook tried convincing himself that he was only taking this much interest for the sake of his project. Stress would negatively affect Seokjin’s job performance, and he needed his hacker in tip-top shape to be able to pull this off. A little voice somewhere very deep inside told him that was a lie. Thinking of Seokjin as his hacker was already a problem. He was getting attached.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we know where he’s going?” Jungkook asked, hoping the gamer wouldn’t try to come talk to Seokjin in person. That would be inconvenient, to say the least. “No, he’s kind of just driving around. I’ll let you know if he comes anywhere near here,” Jimin replied, turning to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook nodded at no one in particular, since his friend was already several yards away, before reentering his office. Seokjin was still holding the criminal’s phone, lying completely horizontal with half a waffle sticking out of his mouth and scrolling.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get a good picture?” Jungkook asked, walking over and snagging his phone out of the hacker’s hand. When he glanced at it, he realized that Seokjin had been looking through his mobile banking, the app currently open to one of Jungkook’s several stock portfolios.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Seokjin said innocently, smiling at Jungkook upside down. “And here I was thinking I’m rich, you’re fucking loaded,” he added, smiling wider as the criminal ran his tongue over his teeth. “This was locked, you were just using the camera. And I was gone for less than five minutes,” Jungkook said, more of a question than a statement.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re forgetting what I do for a living, baby, I could have gotten in there even if your password wasn’t your birthday,” Seokjin replied, winking at the criminal before finishing his waffle. Jungkook sighed, admitting defeat and locking his phone. He looked at the photo of him and Seokjin for a few seconds, that strange joy bubbling in his stomach again, before pocketing it and sitting behind his desk. He really did have a lot of work to do.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon was sitting at his desk, going over the medical records of one of Jungkook’s new recruits. It was something he did often. In addition to patching people up after fights and cleaning gunshot wounds, he looked for ways to treat pre existing conditions to stop them getting worse. His colleagues couldn’t work if they were sick, after all, and he liked to be helpful.</p><p> </p><p>All was quiet in the medical ward, until the door flew open and Jimin, Jungkook, and Seokjin toppled in, talking over each other so loudly that Namjoon jumped.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be checked out again! He feels warm, doesn’t he, Jimin?” Jungkook was saying, and Jimin nodded vehemently as he replied, “Yeah he does, maybe it’s a fever! Namjoon, please take a look at Seokjin, he’s sick!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fucking sick! What’s happening? Why did you make me come here all of a sudden?” Seokjin asked exasperatedly, hands on his hips and looking livid. “Just let Namjoon take a look at you, sweetheart, just to be sure,” Jungkook replied, before glaring at the doctor and snapping, “Examine him!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is the matter with you!? I was minding my own business and then you two show up and drag me here against my will!” Seokjin nearly shouted, smacking Jungkook’s chest hard enough to make him wince. By this point, Namjoon had enough, so he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.</p><p> </p><p>“One of you, quietly explain what is going on,” the doctor said, once everyone fell silent. “You need to examine Seokjin, thoroughly. Or, give him a shot to knock him out. At this point I don’t care, just keep an eye on him, we have to go,” Jungkook replied, nudging the hacker further inside and turning to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a doctor, not a babysitter!” Namjoon called, but the door was already shutting behind Jimin, leaving Seokjin behind. He spun around to face the doctor, throwing his hands in the air and looking a mixture of bewildered and angry. “I don’t know why I’m here! I don’t have a fever, I feel perfectly fine!” Seokjin exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his phone, going over to one of the sickbeds and collapsing on it as he tapped the screen. “What are you doing?” Namjoon asked, at a loss for anything else to say. The doctor had no more understanding of why Seokjin was here than he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Hijacking the security cameras, don’t tell on me. I want to see what those sneaky bitches are up too,” Seokjin replied, turning his phone sideways. “You can do that on a cellphone?” Namjoon asked, taken aback. The hacker nodded. “If you have the right program and you know how to use it. It’s not very difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>Both were quiet for a moment, until the sounds of another commotion could be heard, but further away this time. Namjoon spun around, peering out one of the windows. The medical ward faced out onto the driveway, with a good enough view that one could see past the front gate if they were so inclined. Seokjin’s efforts turned out to be unnecessary, because the doctor could very clearly see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>There was a cool looking blue car parked sideways in front of the gate, an incredibly handsome guy leaning against the hood with his arms crossed, and Jungkook basically stomping towards him with Jimin close on his heels, as well as several of the other men. “You don’t need to use the cameras, we have a front row seat,” Namjoon called over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin appeared at his side a moment later, and then screamed so shrilly that the doctor slapped his hands over his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck is he here?!” Seokjin yelled, turning and sprinting to the door. Namjoon swore and ran after him, already knowing that Jungkook was going to skin him alive for letting the hacker get out.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon didn’t catch up until Seokjin reached the entry hall, but luckily, one of the men was standing at the front door, blocking him from going outside. “Get the fuck out of my way!” Seokjin shouted, but the guard just laughed. He was one of the new hires, Namjoon didn’t know him, and he probably wouldn’t be around much longer because he replied, “Go back to your room little boy, the grownups have everything under control.”</p><p> </p><p>Because of how much of the hacker’s temper Namjoon had witnessed during his time here, what happened next was honestly less surprising than it should have been. Seokjin hissed under his breath, before walking right up to the guard, turned halfway around to look at the doctor, and then punched the guard in the face so hard that his head snapped back and hit the door. Namjoon clearly heard the guards nose break, the poor guy hadn’t been ready for it.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring his training telling him to go attend to the guard immediately, Namjoon said, “Go to the medical ward, I’ll set your nose as soon as I get back.” He then hurried after Seokjin, who had stepped around the guard and walked right out the front door, shaking his hand. That punch had probably hurt him too. The hacker rolled his shoulders before jogging down the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>It was only then that Namjoon noticed Jungkook had his gun out, pointing it very calmly at the guy standing behind the gate. The doctor caught Seokjin again when they were about ten feet away and pulled the hacker behind his back. He sincerely hoped Seokjin wouldn’t punch him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinnie, come on, we’re going home,” the handsome guy called.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook growled and cocked his gun.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what do we think so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(¬‿¬)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>As soon as he and Jimin left the medical ward, Jungkook stopped trying to conceal his anger. “Why is he here? And how did we not notice?” he asked, glancing at his friend as they hurried down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“The tracker says he’s across town, he must have found it and dumped it somewhere,” Jimin replied, clearly upset at the flaw in his surveillance. “I don’t have time for this right now, I'm just going to shoot him,” Jungkook muttered, cracking his neck and then his knuckles. “You four, with me,” he said louder, motioning at the guards standing at attention by the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you stay here and make sure the blonde kid doesn’t follow us,” Jimin added, stopping one of the guards as they walked outside. “He’s my age, he’s not a kid,” Jungkook said, glaring at Jimin. His friend was right though, Seokjin would find a way to come after them, either by charming Namjoon into letting him out or hitting the doctor until he relented.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them, plus the guards, walked quickly down the long driveway, stopping five feet away from the metal bars of the gate</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was leaning against Seokjin’s car, looking very calm for someone parked right outside the headquarters of a criminal organization. His long hair was tied half up, and he was dressed nicer than Jungkook had ever seen him, his hands in the pockets of his pinstriped pants, black coat hanging off one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave before I shoot you,” Jungkook said, his voice steady in the way only a person very  comfortable with violence could pull off. The gamer chuckled, not moving an inch as he replied, “I’m here for my boyfriend, you don’t scare me in the slightest.”</p><p> </p><p>That was what Jungkook hoped he would say, because it meant that he had a reason to pull his handgun from the holster concealed under his jacket. He aimed it steadily between the gamer’s eyes, but Taehyung didn’t flinch.</p><p> </p><p>There was a very loud scream from inside the mansion, loud enough that it could be heard all the way out here, and it was only his years of training that stopped Jungkook from turning around. “That’ll be him,” the gamer said easily, a mean smile spreading across his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>“You have 30 seconds to get in the car and drive away. If you don’t, I will kill you,” Jungkook replied, ignoring the sound of another shout, this time sounding closer. The voice was low and gruff, clearly not Seokjin’s.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung ignored Jungkook, leaning a little to the side and looking past the criminal instead. The sound of two sets of running footsteps crunched across the gravel and stopped a yard or so behind Jungkook, or he guessed that’s where they were. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off the gamer.</p><p> </p><p>“Jin, come on, we’re going home,” Taehyung called, and Jungkook growled under his breath, cocking his gun. “20,” Jimin said from beside him, counting down so the criminal wouldn’t have too. It was a nice touch. Dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever told you you’re a complete and total piece of shit?” Seokjin’s high voice exclaimed. “On the phone, yes, and quite a few times before that,” Taehyung replied, taking a step away from the car and running his hand over the metal bars of the gate as he added, “This is a very pretty cage he’s locked you up in, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“15,” Jimin said coolly. “Why are you counting?” Seokjin asked, his voice going up an octave. “Because, if he doesn’t leave in,” Jungkook paused, allowing Jimin to say “10,” before continuing, “Seconds, I am going to shoot him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Jungkook! ” Seokjin cried, running up from where Jungkook guessed Namjoon had been holding him and stepping in front of the criminal. Jungkook wasn’t fazed, simply lifting his arm a bit higher and aiming over Seokjin’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“5.” Taehyung still hadn’t moved. He had clearly played so many videogames that he forgot a person only got one life in the real world. “Was our conversation last night all lies? Did you mean any of it?” Seokjin asked desperately, putting his hands on Jungkook’s chest. That was a low blow, in the criminal’s opinion. He understood Seokjin’s meaning perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I don’t let things get violent without a reason. I asked him to leave and he didn’t. Then I asked him again, and he’s still here. Also, he broke your heart and spied on you for days,” Jungkook replied coldly, not taking his eyes off the gamer. He knew he should have fired by now, but the gun was too close to Seokjin’s ear. His hearing would be damaged if Jungkook took the shot.</p><p> </p><p>“You put a tracker in both his car and mine, so we’re even in the spying department,” Taehyung said, in a mocking tone that Jungkook didn’t like one bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You also told me that you save people. That you’re a good person. Prove it to me,” Seokjin continued, not paying the gamer any attention and cupping Jungkook’s cheek, trying to tilt the criminals face down to look at him. His hacker was getting harder to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook did want to prove he was good, but this was not the moment. Not when he had this asshole at gun point and wanted to pull the trigger so fucking badly. “He hurt you, just step back and let me do my job,” the criminal replied, his voice not concealing any of the icy rage he felt, tightening his grip on the gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, please don’t do this! I may be angry with him, but that doesn’t mean I want him dead!” Seokjin pleaded, frantic, his thumb brushing back and forth across Jungkook’s bottom lip and his other hand latching onto the lapel of the criminal’s jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“Namjoon, take Seokjin back inside,” Jungkook snapped, and he heard the other set of footsteps approach as his hacker began to scream, wrapping his arms around the criminal’s neck so tightly that Jungkook almost lost his balance. The sound hurt Jungkook somewhere very deep inside, but he forced himself to keep his eyes on Taehyung as Namjoon’s hand’s circled Seokjin’s waist, pulling him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Jin, you need to calm down, please, it’s not good for you. Your heart,” the doctor was saying, but Jungkook barely heard. His head was filled with Seokjin’s screaming. In his peripheral vision, he could see his hacker wriggling and trying to kick Namjoon, who had both arms around him and was holding him off the ground. The noise began to recede, but Jungkook clearly heard Seokjin cry, “If you kill him, I’ll die too.”</p><p> </p><p>The criminal counted to ten in his head. He wasn’t sure how far away Seokjin was, but he was far enough.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook pulled the trigger, the bullet landing exactly where he aimed it.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Seokjin whimper somewhere behind him, sounding like a dog that had just been kicked, right before Namjoon shouted, “Jungkook!”</p><p> </p><p>“Final warning,” the criminal snarled, his eyes flicking momentarily to the bullet hole in the car door, only an inch to the right of where Taehyung was standing. A second round slid into the chamber, the sound of the gunshot still echoing the otherwise quiet air.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook!” Namjoon shouted again. The criminal turned his head, and then spun around completely. Seokjin’s eyes were closed, head lolling to the side, and the doctor was cradling him in his arms, looking panic stricken.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to take him inside, go!” Jungkook shouted angrily, and then returned his attention to Taehyung.</p><p> </p><p>The gamer smiled, smiled in a way Jungkook hated. His cheeks dimpled and teeth gleamed. Turning away, Taehyung opened the car door, completely ignoring the bullet hole and getting inside. The engine roared to life, and Taehyung rolled down the window. “That was your fault, not mine,” he said, saluting the criminal before hitting the gas and speeding off down the street.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was incredibly pleased with himself. That had gone exactly how he wanted it too.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t actually expected Seokjin to come home with him right then, Seokjin was too stubborn for that. But this little confrontation had demonstrated just how bad of a person Jungkook was without Taehyung having to lift a finger. All he had to do was stand there, and the criminal had shown his true colors.</p><p> </p><p>Seokjin passing out was something Taehyung suspected would happen, and it had taken every ounce of his willpower not to just scale the gate and run to his boyfriend. He never liked seeing Seokjin sick. It hurt him terribly.</p><p> </p><p>But, on the plus side, Seokjin said that he didn’t want Taehyung dead. That was something he had been hoping for, but not necessarily expecting. It was a pleasant surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Now, all Taehyung had to do was wait. Seokjin was smart, and he had seen the criminal nearly shoot Taehyung with his own eyes. He had heard Jungkook threaten Taehyung, and then had been taken away on Jungkook’s orders. He would understand the ease with which Jungkook would have killed Taehyung, in cold blood and without a second thought, if he hadn’t been there to witness it. Seokjin was going to come back by choice, because he would fully understand who he was dealing with now.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung smiled, pressing the accelerator as he pulled onto the freeway. That had been child’s play, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you keep him inside like I told you too? He’s a fucking liability in that kind of situation!” Jungkook hissed, staring daggers at the back of Namjoon’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“He took off when he saw that guy outside! You know the ward faces onto the driveway, why did you think leaving him with me was a good idea if you were going to pull a gun on someone right outside the window?!” Namjoon replied, with just as much frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin swung the door to the medical ward open, holding it for the doctor and Jungkook before following them in. Namjoon stomped over to deposit the unconscious Seokjin on one of the empty beds, before turning to attend to a guard already waiting there.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you? Namjoon, did you hit him?” Jimin asked incredulously, as the doctor began inspecting the guards face. “Not him, that twink broke my fucking nose,” the guard hissed, Jungkook suddenly recognizing him as the one Jimin had told to watch the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, after you called him little boy and told him to go back to his room,” Namjoon snapped, doing something to the guard’s nose that made him cry out in pain. “There, I set it. It will take a few weeks to heal, but you’ll live,” Namjoon continued, stomping over to his supply cabinet for bandages and then the freezer for an ice pack.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook bristled. “Take a day off to take care of your face, and then report to my office first thing in the morning. I do not tolerate insults directed at my colleagues,” the criminal said coldly, scowling at the guard as Namjoon finished patching him up. The doctor handed him a small bottle of what Jungkook assumed were pain killers and then sent him away. He would most likely fire the guard, but Seokjin had punched him, so they were sort of even. Still, it wouldn’t do to have his men being rude to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“How did Seokjin break that guy’s nose? He’s huge and Seokjin doesn’t look strong enough to tear a piece of paper,” Jimin asked, going over to the sick bed and peering down at Seokjin’s steadily bruising hand. “He hasn’t hit you yet, he’s stronger than he looks,” Jungkook replied, wincing at the memory of the hackers’ smacks, before adding, “Also, he seemed pretty pissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit, he was pissed! That was the boyfriend, I’m assuming?” Namjoon replied, not sounding any less angry than before. He was kneeling beside the hacker, holding his wrist and dabbing Seokjin’s forehead with a cool cloth. “Yeah, he’s a dick,” Jungkook snapped, already regretting not shooting Taehyung so he could be done with this whole mess.</p><p> </p><p>“And you were just going to kill him? In front of Seokjin?” Namjoon asked, his tone sounding very judgmental. “Seokjin wasn’t supposed to be there! You were supposed to keep him here! If you had, this wouldn’t have happened!” Jungkook replied sharply, sitting on the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get an ice pack for his hand, and don’t try to pin this on me!” Namjoon snapped, glaring at the criminal and waving vaguely at the freezer. “He didn’t pass out until you fired! We couldn’t see that you had shot the car, he thought you murdered his boyfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ex-boyfriend,” Jungkook corrected, not particularly caring that he sounded harsh. “Even so, Seokjin was begging you, Jungkook, begging you not to do it! Could you hear what he was crying? That he would never believe you were good if you did it? That he would hate you? And you just ignored him!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ignore him! You saw the fucker drive away, I didn’t touch him! Killing people isn’t new territory for you, it’s kind of our whole deal! Why are you freaking out so much?” Jungkook exclaimed, glaring at the doctor as he gently held the ice pack against Seokjin’s hand, crouching on the opposite side of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, for the last fucking time, Seokjin’s body cannot handle that much stress! He’s already working himself harder than he should be for your insane Yakuza project, and I really don’t want him to die! I’m making progress with the treatment, but very slowly, and certainly not fast enough for him to be able to handle you killing his loved ones, whether he’s angry at them or not.” Namjoon replied exasperatedly, lifting one of the hacker’s eyelids and shining a light at his pupil.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to give him one of those shots again to wake him up?” Jimin asked, like he hadn’t noticed that Jungkook and Namjoon were arguing. “I can’t, his heart rate is already elevated too much, even now. It would most likely just send his body into shock, and I don’t want to risk it. We just have to wait for him to come around on his own,” the doctor replied, pulling the blanket at the foot of the bed over Seokjin and tucking him in.</p><p> </p><p>The urge to fight left Jungkook in a sudden rush, he felt unreasonably tired. He pulled out his phone to check the time, but he was instantly distracted by his lock screen. The photo of himself and Seokjin still made that joy bubble up in the pit of his stomach, but it was now tinged with guilt. Seokjin’s panicked screams echoed inside his skull.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, that’s new,” Jimin said from behind him, Jungkook continued staring at his phone as his friend asked, “Are you guys a couple now? Is that why you got so angry?” The criminal saw Namjoon look up out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“No. We just have matching phone backgrounds, it’s stupid,” Jungkook replied, pocketing his phone again and covering his face with both hands. He felt Jimin squeeze his shoulder, but he shrugged his friend off.</p><p> </p><p>“I have work to finish, call me as soon as he wakes up,” Jungkook said quietly, kissing Seokjin’s forehead and standing up. He left the medical ward before anyone could ask him more questions that he had no satisfactory answers for.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>You:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Computer Boy #1:                              </b>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Tell Taehyung that If he ever shows up at the compound again, I will kill him, and I don’t give a shit what Seokjin says. He is not welcome here.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hello to you too! He already told me you threatened him at gunpoint, I don’t actually think he wants to come back.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Good, Seokjin passing out was his fault, no matter what he thinks. If he hadn’t come here in the first place, my employee would still be conscious.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘From what Taehyung said, it sounded like Seokjinie is a little more than just your employee, what with him calling you baby and everything.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Will you tell Taehyung or not?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Did he make you take cute pictures yet? Lemme see!’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Why are you ignoring me?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You know I can remotely hack your phone and look at them, so just send them to me. It will make both of our lives easier :D’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You’re the worst kind of asshole.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> *Attachment Sent* </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Attachment Sent* </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘AWWWWWE you two are precious!!!!! Tae is going to punch a wall when he sees these!’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I don’t give a shit. Will you just tell him?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Why is everyone being so fucking difficult today?!’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Yessssss I’ll tell him! You can trust me!’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Don’t think I can, actually.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hurtful!’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Seokjinie gives it like a dream, doesn’t he ;)’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Shut up before I fire you. Only warning.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Sorry sorry! Just kidding &gt; &lt;‘ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>  ‘Did Seokjinie like the snacks I picked for him? I bet he did, I know him too well to get his favorite foods wrong.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Yes, but you forgot Cheetos. And he may like the food, but he no longer likes you.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘FUCKING CHEETOS’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘And he’s never liked me, I don’t really like him either. Love is a mysterious thing.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I honestly don’t give a shit about your past, Jaehwan, I just wish he wasn’t so sick.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Uhg I know, dealing with his fits is exhausting, isn’t it? You poor thing! I have no clue how Tae puts up with it, Seokjinie is a lot worse now than when we were dating, and I couldn’t handle it even then!’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘What do you mean, he’s worse?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I meeeeean, my silly boss, that he was still getting regular treatment at the hospital and taking a lot more medication, so he didn’t pass out half as much as he does now.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘We met when he was 17 and I was 18, didn’t he tell you? He didn’t ditch his doctors until two years later, and by the time he turned 20 I couldn’t handle it anymore. He had gotten too sick, and he wouldn’t take his meds because they “weren’t helping and he was going to die anyway, so there was no point”. They were helping, just not as much as he wanted.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Wait, you mean he was almost cured and then gave up?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘No, no. It was more like… the meds were helping with his symptoms, but they couldn’t prevent the inevitable. Seokjinie wanted a more finite solution, and the pills he was taking made him really tired all the time. He didn’t like it. A hot mess of depression and stress, that boy.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Honestly, if he had stayed on them, I probably wouldn’t have dumped him. But the past is the past. Tae is good for him, they got together like a month after we ended, and he’s never minded Seokjin’s fits.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Was* good for him. They broke up’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Yeah, yeah, whatever.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘They “break up” like once a month, whenever Seokjinie feels too guilty about the fact that he’s dying. Tae’s always there for him though, nothing ever actually happens.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> *Read* </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Don’t leave me on read!’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Anyway, give Seokjinie a get-well-soon kiss for me, and get him Chocopies for when he wakes up, he likes that.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> *Read* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -</p><p>
  <b>You:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ThugMin: </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Buy some Chocopies, ASAP’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Craving sugar?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘No, for Jin.’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Ahh, got it. I’ll pick some up on my way home, I’m about to talk to that “Pharmacist” you told me about. Cross your fingers that he’s not a total dick!’ </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he online shopping in a fucking coma?” Jungkook nearly shouted, his volume making Namjoon groan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His friend had banged on his bedroom door at, god, what time </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, 5:30 in the morning? Some ungodly hour, Namjoon was sure. He squinted at the fully dressed Jungkook, who was standing just inside his room and holding a giant box with the word ‘Nordstrom’ on it under one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! It says Lee Seokjin!” his friend continued, getting even louder if that was possible. “I know he likes to buy stuff from American stores, but how is he shopping when he’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungkook, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> shut up. I am going back to sleep and so should you,” Namjoon mumbled, but his friend ignored him and walked past the doctor, starting to pace back and forth across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When is he going to wake up from his stupid coma? I want to ask him how he did it,” Jungkook snapped, laying the box on the foot of Namjoon’s bed as he stomped passed it. “He’s not in a coma, he’s only been out for two days. His body needs time to recover, you’re overreacting,” Namjoon replied drowsily, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes. He was still standing by the door, but it didn’t seem like Jungkook was leaving any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably ordered whatever it is before the whole thing,” the doctor added, an afterthought. His brain was taking longer than normal to reason things out. “I’m going to open it, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have too</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jungkook said, as if he couldn’t hear Namjoon at all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s mail fraud,” Namjoon replied, squinting as his friend glared at him and asked, “Does it look like I give a fuck?” Jungkook pulled his switchblade out of his pocket and began slicing through the tape sealing the package with a ferocity that was mildly alarming. Once it was nearly torn to shreds, Jungkook looked inside the box and barked out a laugh. Just one syllable. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ha’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fucking clothes. I don’t know what I was expecting, of course its clothes!” he exclaimed, shoving the box onto the floor and collapsing face first on Namjoon’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Either go to sleep, or I’m spiking your food with sleeping pills. You haven’t slept in two days, and your mental state is seriously worrying me,” the doctor said, curling up on the armchair by the window since his bed was now occupied. “Seokjin is sleeping enough for both of us!” was his friend's very unsatisfactory reply.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake him up. Give him that crazy shot thing like last time, and do it now! I’m sick of waiting for him to wake up on his own!” Jungkook continued, standing back up so fast that it made Namjoon’s head spin just watching.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’ve been over this,” the doctor said, trying to not to sound as frustrated as he was. “Do it right now, or I’m going to do it myself,” Jungkook snapped, coming to stand right in front of Namjoon’s armchair and looking the textbook definition of menacing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing that his friend was just sleep deprived enough to make good on that threat, and that Jungkook would mess it up if he tried, the doctor sighed loudly. “If he dies, it’s your fault, not mine. Just so we’re clear,” Namjoon grumbled, pushing himself to his feet and stomping out of his bedroom, Jungkook close on his heels with the box of clothes back under his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The medical ward was only one door away, Namjoon had chosen this bedroom specifically to be close to his patients at all times, so the journey was a short one. The large room was dim, a single light on by his desk, the first rays of sunlight starting to trickle in through the window shades.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to give him an </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>diluted dose, only about an eighth of what I gave him last time. If it does wake him up, he won’t be all bouncy and hyper like before. It’s more like a nudge to get him going,” Namjoon said, starting to feel a bit more awake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin’s sickbed was nearly obscured from the doctors’ view as he began filling the syringe. The area around it was littered with vases of flowers in every color and variety, baskets of Chocopies and other assorted snacks, and there was a silver necklace with a charm the shape of a ghost that had little ‘g’s for eyes hanging off the bed post. The newest addition was an enormous stuffed puppy that had been tucked under one of the hacker’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that you’re trying to lure Seokjin back to consciousness by surrounding him with things he likes, but I still find this a bit excessive,” Namjoon muttered, going over to sit on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook was responsible for all the clutter, stopping in every few hours to leave offerings to Seokjin’s sleeping form. Well, most of it. A bouquet of white jasmine had been delivered to the mansion the day after the confrontation. Luckily, they had arrived while Jungkook was out breaking someone’s arms or doing something equally distasteful, and Namjoon had put them on the nightstand. He hadn’t missed the little card that read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wake up, smart mouth’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a little heart drawn on in red ink, and he had concealed it under the vase so Jungkook wouldn’t see it. The doctor guessed that they were from the boyfriend, they could be from Jaehwan but Namjoon had met the coder on several occasions and he didn’t think so.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be furious at me when he wakes up, so maybe these will appease him a little,” Jungkook mumbled, sitting cross legged on the floor beside the bed and resting his chin on the mattress. Namjoon just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he was wiping an alcohol swab over the inside of Seokjin’s arm, Jungkook asked, “Did he ever tell you about the medicine he used to take? For that matter, has he told you whether or not he’s been taking his meds since he got here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was the first Namjoon had heard of any medicine. “No, he hasn’t said anything. And his medical records are sealed so I haven’t had a way to look at them. I’ve just been going off my own examinations and what Jaehwan told me, and he never mentioned any medication either,” the doctor replied, lining up the tip of the needle with Seokjin’s vein.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyung mentioned them when I picked Jin up, but he’s been in my room most nights and I haven’t seen him take anything. And I didn’t see any pill bottles last time I was in his guest room,” Jungkook said, trailing his finger over the knuckles of Seokjin’s left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s stopped taking his medication, that’s really not good. I’ll ask him when he wakes up. Just remember, there’s only a 50/50 shot of this working, and if it doesn’t, it’s not my fault,” Namjoon repeated, before injecting the diluted adrenaline.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a second, and press this against his arm,” the doctor said, letting Jungkook hold the square of gauze as he went to dispose of the needle. He could hear his friend mumbling “Wake up, wake up, wake up,” under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After about a minute of nothing, the criminal and the doctor sitting on opposite corners of the hacker’s bed, waiting, the rhythm of Seokjin’s breathing changed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He snuffled a little, his nose scrunching up and head turning to one side. “It worked!” Jungkook exclaimed, and then was immediately shushed by Namjoon as Seokjin’s eyes slowly opened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was facing the doctor and smiled sleepily as Namjoon peered into his eyes. “Good morning, how do you feel?” Namjoon asked, making his voice as soothing as he could. “Groggy, how long was I out?” Seokjin mumbled, reaching blindly behind him, trying to find what the doctor assumed was his phone. Jungkook captured the hacker’s hand with his own, dotting kisses all over the back of it and sighing in relief, as Namjoon replied, “Two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin turned his head the other way and then screamed, voice breaking from disuse as he snatched his hand back. Jungkook looked completely stunned as Seokjin scooted away from him, almost falling onto Namjoon’s lap and clinging to the doctor for dear life. His friends’ hand was still held out, palm up, in front of him. It was like his programming had glitched.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hacker’s scream had turned to sobs, his face buried in the crook of Namjoon’s neck and long legs around the doctor’s middle like a koala. Namjoon felt as surprised as Jungkook looked, but he began petting the back of Seokjin’s hair as he asked, “What’s the matter? Does something hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don’t come near me!” Seokjin sobbed, and Namjoon saw Jungkook’s eyelids flutter, swallowing hard. “You killed Tae! You killed him! I ha-hate you! I hate you, I want to go home!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Jin, your boyfriend is fine,” Namjoon said softly, giving Jungkook an apologetic look as he hugged the hacker against him. Seokjin’s first words hadn’t been wrong, Jungkook was a murderer, but just not in this case.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An expression of pure heartbreak crossed Jungkook’s face when Seokjin whimpered, “I don’t believe you.” Namjoon had been half expecting a reaction like this, but he hadn’t been ready for the force of Seokjin’s grief. He thought the hacker would be angry at Jungkook, not scared of him. He had been wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Show him the footage from the security cameras if he wants to see it, and then he needs to work on my project. We’re behind schedule. I’m going to take a nap,” Jungkook said, his manner changing to cold blankness as he stood up. The criminal smoothed down the front of his suit jacket, and he grabbed a Chocopie on his way out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what else to do, Namjoon continued comforting the hacker, murmuring quietly that </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything’s ok,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Taehyung is alive.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The doctor felt bad for Jungkook, and even worse for Seokjin, but being able to hold him like this still made Namjoon’s heart flutter. The idea that Seokjin thought of him as safe, believed Namjoon would protect him, it was wonderful. And it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungkook only shot the car, I promise. Do you want to see the tape?” Namjoon asked, once Seokjin’s tears had slowed to a trickle. The hacker nodded, but didn’t loosen his grip, so the doctor gently lifted him up and carried him over to the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon already had one of Jimin’s tablets in here, having watched the footage over and over again as he waited for Seokjin to come around. He didn’t understand what the point of the whole thing was in the first place. Taehyung had shown up, stood there, and then left. He didn’t try to get Seokjin out, didn’t curse or fight, and then gone without sparing his boyfriend a glance. It was really weird, in the doctors’ opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on his large desk chair, Seokjin’s knees on either side of him, his fingers laced together behind Namjoon’s neck for support as he settled back on the doctors’ thighs. Namjoon rewound the footage to the beginning and then pressed play.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They watched the silent screen, first Jungkook pulling his gun, then the two of them running into the frame, Seokjin begging and then Namjoon carrying him away towards the mansion. Seokjin’s breathing faltered as he saw Jungkook fire, watching himself go limp before the doctor scooped him into his arms, Jungkook spin around and then Taehyung get into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where- give me your phone,” Seokjin said hastily, feeling around inside the doctors’ pockets as Namjoon set the tablet back on his desk. His skin tingled against the fabric of his clothes where Seokjin’s fingers pressed. The hacker found his phone and pulled it out, dialing a number from memory and holding it against his ear. He was close enough that Namjoon could hear his boyfriends deep voice through the speaker as he said,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tae, tell me you’re ok!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey baby, you finally woke up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I’m up, but are you ok? You’re not hurt?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m totally fine, and I’m getting your car door fixed. How do you feel baby? You were out for a while.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You scared the hell out of me! Why did you come here? Were you trying to get yourself killed, you stupid fucking maniac?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon heard the boyfriend laugh, before he replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted to see you, I miss you. I’m sorry I scared you, baby. Did you get my flowers or did that fucker throw them away?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin looked quizzically at Namjoon, and he pointed over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Which ones? There are like a million flowers here for some reason.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“White jasmine, your favorite.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seokjin breathed, sliding off the doctors’ lap and walking over to inspect the bouquet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’re beautiful, thanks. I have to go, work to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, baby, don’t forget to take your meds. I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin hung up without replying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are the rest of these from? I don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> this many friends,” Seokjin asked, peering around at the other bouquets and assorted snacks. “Jungkook, he’s kind of been losing it since he feels so guilty,” Namjoon replied, standing up and going to retrieve the card he had hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I snuck the ones from your boyfriend in, don’t tell him. He’d probably be pissed,” he continued, handing the little card to Seokjin and smiling conspiratorially. “He’s not- never mind. Thanks for taking care of me,” the hacker replied, folding the paper up and holding it over his heart for a moment before sliding it in between the flowers, the leaves obscuring it from view.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He really didn’t hurt Tae, did he?” Seokjin asked quietly, only sniffling a little now and bending down to rummage through his box of new clothes. “No, he didn’t. He listened to you, just probably not in the way you had expected him too. Simply walking away would have hurt his pride,” Namjoon replied, patting the top of Seokjin’s platinum head. He re-tied the strings that had come loose at the neck of the hacker’s hospital gown, half wishing that he was untying the other bows instead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably shower, and then apologize right?” Seokjin asked, picking up the stuffed puppy and hugging it with one arm as he prodded the necklace hanging off the headboard. “Probably, Jungkook looked really hurt. He was so worried about you,” Namjoon replied, unwrapping a Chocopie and handing it to the hacker as he added, “And you have to eat. Lots.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook had smoked several cigarettes, he stopped counting at three, and then stripped off his suit the moment he entered his bedroom, dropping pieces of it on the floor as he made his way into his closet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was scared of him. Horrified. Seokjin hated him. Hated him for something he hadn’t even done. Called him ‘murderer’. Had jumped into Namjoon’s arms like the doctor could shelter him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As if Namjoon would have been able to stop Jungkook if he had actually wanted to hurt Seokjin, hurt anyone. He’d get his fucking head kicked in and he knew it. His hands on Seokjin’s waist, touching his soft blonde hair. Namjoon had known exactly what he was doing, Jungkook had seen how stupidly happy he looked with Seokjin on his lap, crying or not. He was the worst friend on the whole goddamn planet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to control his frustration for a moment longer, Jungkook hit one of the shelves in his closet, fist flat across the top, and he snarled as it cracked in half. Sweaters spilled onto the floor as the broken pieces of wood crashed down to the shelf below. It was oddly satisfying. The same way that punching someone who had it coming was satisfying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t cry. He had done his share of crying, sitting alone in his empty bathtub, the night of the confrontation. He had felt so much guilt, it was an unfamiliar emotion for the criminal. Guilt for making Seokjin sicker. Guilt for pushing him away. Guilt for, even now, wanting to drive to their apartment building and shoot that smug prick in his stupid, handsome face. He wouldn’t cry again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Getting attached to Seokjin had been a mistake. A really huge mistake. Jungkook pulled out his phone, not sparing his lock screen a glance as he clicked to the settings and changed it. Pitch black. Empty. Just like his fucking heart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his phone on the plushily carpeted floor, ignoring the broken shelf and peeling out of the rest of his clothes before walking into his en suite bathroom. Cold, he told himself, remain cold and detached. Always.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hot spray of the shower rolled across Jungkook’s back, soothing his tensed muscles only slightly as he ran his fingers through his quickly dampening hair. He wanted a good nap and a good fuck. Where was Jimin when he needed him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes, just standing there and letting the water run over him. Doing his best to let any unprofessional feelings he had for the hacker wash down the drain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” a high voice called from the bathroom door, and Jungkook gritted his teeth. “I need a shower and I thought it would be nicer to take one with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the muffled sound of Seokjin’s bare feet slapping against the marble floor as he approached. The criminal slit his eyes open. Seokjin had put those vile red sweats on again, the hem of his overly large hospital gown hanging at his knees. He looked like a doll that someone had played a confusing game of dress up with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out,” Jungkook hissed, just as Seokjin said, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I really am sorry. I know what I called you was super hurtful, and I won’t make excuses for it, but thank you for listening to me... before,” Seokjin continued, cracking the shower door open and sticking his arm inside, poking Jungkook’s flat stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not caring what he was doing, not thinking it through, Jungkook grabbed the hacker’s forearm and pulled him roughly into the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin gasped as the water soaked him, his lips parted in surprise and the thin white cotton of his gown turning transparent. “Baby, I really am so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anger and frustration flowed through Jungkook’s veins, and his large hand was wrapped around Seokjin’s throat before he realized what he was doing. He walked forwards a few steps, so the hacker’s back was to the wall, not squeezing, just holding Seokjin against the icy marble as he snarled, “Say my name. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jungkook,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seokjin breathed, water droplets falling from the blonde hair plastered to his forehead. His roots had started growing out at some point, Jungkook noticed, a little hint of dark brown on his hairline. It didn’t make the hacker look any less perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” the criminal growled, and Seokjin did. He lifted his hand, barely grazing Jungkook’s cheek before the criminal grabbed it, letting go of Seokjin’s throat and spinning him around. His pale chest, now visible through the wet gown, pressed to the marble wall. Jungkook couldn’t stand looking at his pretty face for a second longer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you scared of me?” he asked, holding both Seokjin’s narrow wrists in one hand and yanking the hacker’s hair. Not gentle or playful, but like he wanted to rip it out at the coffee colored roots.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Seokjin replied, the single word following a soft whine. Jungkook didn’t believe him. “Why not? I kill people for a living,” he purred, bending down so his mouth was right beside Seokjin’s pointy ear, feeling the hacker shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all you do,” Seokjin said quietly, his breath coming heavier as the criminal ran his teeth over the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What else do I do? Hurt people? Cripple them? Bankrupt them?” Jungkook asked, lightly scratching his nails down the side of the hacker’s torso.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Spare them,” Seokjin whimpered, not moving a muscle as Jungkook slowly untied the bows holding his hospital gown together. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal released Seokjin’s wrists, pushing the gown off his shoulders so it puddled on the shower floor at his feet. “Only when there’s something I can gain from it,” Jungkook purred, running his thumbs under the waistband of Seokjin’s sweatpants. The fabric was sopping wet, sticking to his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to burn these,” he whispered, sliding the pants down the hacker’s long legs, nipping at his ass cheek as he tossed them to the side. Seokjin yelped, but he didn’t move as Jungkook stood back up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal noticed a fine silver chain around Seokjin’s neck, previously hidden under the gown, and he peered around to see it was the stupid ghost necklace. “This is garbage. It was the nicest thing I could find at the Gucci store, and its still revolting,” Jungkook said, making his voice smooth as he wrapped his fingers around the pendant, yanking hard enough that the chain snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hacker whimpered, turning his head and watching Jungkook drop the broken piece of jewelry on top of the pile of wet clothes. “I thought it was cute,” Seokjin replied forlornly, making Jungkook chuckle darkly. “Of course, you did. You have terrible taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tired of talking, the criminal fisted Seokjin’s hair, tugging his head backwards and using the water for lubrication as he slid his finger into Seokjin’s entrance. His hacker moaned breathily as Jungkook very quickly added a second, thrusting them in and out and watching Seokjin’s eyelids flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He scissored them open and closed, mouthing the side of his hacker’s neck. Adding a third and moving them faster, he roughly yanked Seokjin’s blonde locks, pressing the hacker’s body against the wall with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin yelped when Jungkook hooked his fingers, brushing the hacker’s prostate. He felt Seokjin start to tremble, and deciding that he had done enough prep, Jungkook nudged his hacker’s legs further apart and slid his fingers out, thrusting his cock in instead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be rough, I know- I know you want to be. I can take it,” Seokjin mumbled, his breathing shallow as he let his head drop back on Jungkook’s shoulder. “I know you can,” the criminal purred softly, pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook didn’t ask his hacker if he was hurting him. He was still so angry that, in the moment, he didn’t care. Seokjin’s palms were flat against the shower wall, his fingertips twitching, gasping each time the criminal thrust into him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He held Seokjin’s hips in place, hot water still falling across Jungkook’s back as he fucked into him. Seokjin’s walls clenched around him, the feeling so tight that Jungkook groaned under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was not romantic. It was almost clinical. The way he would fuck a complete stranger. That’s essentially what he was doing, actually. He didn’t know Seokjin very well at all, and his hacker certainly didn’t know him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin mewled as the criminal nudged his head off his shoulder, pushing his face forward so the hacker’s cheek rested against the marble. Jungkook brushed his thumb over one of the dimples on Seokjin’s lower back, just above the curve of his ass. He vaguely remembered them being called ‘Dimples of Venus’. They were lovely, he hadn’t noticed them last time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal picked up his pace, fucking into him hard enough that Seokjin’s already high voice crested in a scream. His hacker’s spine arched, breath reduced to rapid panting, as he cried, “Baby, baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to say my fucking name,” Jungkook growled, fisting Seokjin’s hair again and pushing his face harder against the wall. “Jung-Jungkook </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the hacker sobbed, wriggling in the criminal’s grip and reaching his hand back. The tip of a finger brushed Jungkook’s bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal’s mind flashed back, Seokjin in his arms, begging just like how he was now, the solid weight of a gun in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook shook the memory off, shoving Seokjin’s hand away before spanking him as hard as he could. Seokjin’s gasp was quickly followed by another when Jungkook slapped his overly ample ass again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of his head, the criminal wished Seokjin was still unconscious, so this could have gone differently. That he had woken up to Jungkook’s lips against his, like a fairytale, instead of a needle in his arm. That Seokjin had looked to him for comfort, not Namjoon. That his hacker had called him ‘baby’, ‘darling’, or ‘love’, not ‘murderer’.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More than anything, he wished Jaehwan had recommended someone else for this job, and that he would have never met Seokjin in the first place. If he hadn’t, then maybe the sight of the hacker’s tears mixing with the steaming shower water wouldn’t make him feel so sick.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin was still crying out, his words running together, unintelligible, as they spilled out of his mouth, echoing off the marble walls. His eyes shut tight and color high on his cheeks, bangs stuck to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re driving me </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jungkook said under his breath, nibbling on Seokjin’s earlobe as he pulled back and then snapped his hips forwards again, Seokjin’s words cutting off with a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook came then, growling softly and holding his hacker against him, breath heavy. Seokjin went very tense, and the criminal felt him cum, one hand over his eyes and the other in a fist as sobs wracked his slim body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out, letting Seokjin slump to the ground next to his pile of wet clothes, and quickly rinsed himself off. “Clean yourself up, and then get to work,” Jungkook said coldly, leaving the shower running and stepping out, wrapping a towel around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the criminal left his bathroom, he grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser and slipped into them, towel drying his hair as he walked over to his bed. There was a black cashmere quarter-zip sitting on the fluffy comforter, a dark navy button down with uniform black stripes folded on top of it. He had no memory of purchasing either item, despite them being exactly his style, and then he saw the folded sheet of printer paper beside them. He snatched it up and read:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jungkookie-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you would look super handsome in this, not that you don’t look handsome already. I ordered them a few days ago, thanks for opening the box for me, I hope you didn’t see! It would ruin the surprise! Anyway, I just wanted to give you something as a thank you. You proved to me that you’re a good person. I believe you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Your Sweetheart’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook winced. The paper had little hearts drawn all over it, Seokjin’s loopy scrawl rolling across the page in green ink, probably one of the pens Namjoon used for his record keeping. And the signature, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your sweetheart</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The full force of what he had just done hit Jungkook like a train. His anger evaporated, replaced with a feeling of self-hatred so strong that he nearly lost his breath. Seokjin had written that Jungkook had proved himself to be good, but he had just proven the opposite. His hacker had been unconscious not even an hour ago, and Jungkook had fucked him until he couldn’t stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was physically unable to bring himself to go back into the bathroom and comfort Seokjin. Be soft with him. Not after the note. Not while he felt bile burning the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook picked up his gifts, setting them on top of his dresser since he didn’t want to face his mess of a closet right now, and then crawled into bed. The note was still clutched tight in one hand as he dozed off. He never heard Seokjin leave, but he did hear him start to cry in earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED &lt;3</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/chelseabts95">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/chelseabts95">Curious Cat</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>